The Last Traitor
by C.M Cruz
Summary: Post HBP Harry Potter now relies on a double agent to help him save the wizarding world from Voldemort's army of death. Can Harry Potter truly trust her or will she be like her predecessor, and in the end become a traitor...
1. Chapter 1

1. The Birth

The make shift hospital a few yards from ground zero was crowd filled with the smell of blood and sweat. It has been five years since the offical start of the war against the Dark Lord, and already too many have died. Yet a few tents down there came a woman's cry filled with pain. Within the middle of the tent laid Ginny Potter, while three women surrounded her. Her mother sat beside her only daugther gripping her hand and helping her through the process, Hermione stood on the other side her hand grasped tightly over Ginny's as her eyes were fixed on the healer.

Cassandra Lemercier, the healer. The tent had grown hotter to allow the child to accustom itself from within it's mother's womb to the outside world. "Alright Ginny it's time." She said as she looked at the young women, her red hair drenched.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Was all she said as she listen to her mother and Cassandra, pushing when told too and taking a breather when allowed too. It took over an hour, before the child was finally delivered the cry was loud and presistent as Cassandra lifted the child from between Ginny's legs and showed the three women. It had black hair just like it's father, yet held the same blue eyes just like it's mother. At most Mrs. Weasley started to bawl holding her daughter tightly, while Hermione untangled her hand from Ginny's and ascended the stairs to the open air. As she parted the flap and straighten herself up a group of men stood there. Anxious especially the father. Grabbing hold of Harry's hands, her long time friend she gave him a smile one that was filled with love and joy.

"It's a boy." And at once a loud joyous cry went through the base, this was a win for the light side. June 12 the eve of the Late Headmaster Dumbledore's death. "What name shall you give your first born son, Harry?" He turned his head upwards a little lingering on the stars above that shown brightly through the clouds, as if to celebrate his son's birth. "Gregory Sirius Potter..." Just as he looked down again, Cassandra emerged from the tent her cat shaped eyes fell on the chosen one.

"You may see them." He nodded and held out his hand towards her with she took, their eyes never leaving each other's as a small piece of parchment was passed between them. "Good night." At once she turned swiftly the crowd of wizards and witches parted quickly. Hermione gave the woman's back a long hard stare and closely behind Harry, Ron and herself descended into the tent to praise the young woman and her first child.

She knew the way people stared at her, with distrust and disgust. Yet she didn't mind, it was what she chose. She knew what they whispered amoung themselves, "Another Snape... Another traitor... She is endowed with the dark arts... She is the closest to he- who- must- not- be- named." Arriving at the apparation circle, she vanished and ended up in a office that looked remarkably like Professor Snape's, potions bubbling and herbs laid carelessly on the work desk. Looking around the room, she opened the small parchment that Harry had given her and read it before throwing it into the fire.

_Bring me the last of the Horcrux's distination Cassandra. _

Collasping into a chair, she stared straight into the fire. The news of Potter's first born will not be a welcoming treat for the Dark Lord, unless she uses the birth to her advantage. Laying back into her chair she watched the fire burn her dark purple eyes wide and unreadable.


	2. Chapter 2

2.Rivality

When one looks at the mass manors own by the richest, and oldest wizarding families in the United Kingdom one would wonder the happenings inside. The Malfoy Manor was one of them, surrounded by acres of forest it was the perfect distination for the Dark side. Steeped in dark magic it's lands were well protected from both the light side and muggles, and unplottable on any map made. Cassandra placed her hood over her head as she walked into the manor, ignoring the other men and women inside. She went through a set of French doors, that led to the throne room, or rather the private rooms of the Dark Lord. "Mistress Cassandra..." A nasty sound whispered behind her, she turned her head and gave the man a sneer.

"Pettigrew, still alive?" He hiss at her as he moved around, his back scooped from all that hiding, a waste of life. He left her for a bit and came back beckoning her to follow him. She did, her hood still on as she made her way towards her master she watched a pair of death eaters leave. One of them limping heavily, the other supporting.

"In here." He snapped, as he opened the door for her making sure her cloak billowed into his face as she entered shutting the door behind her, the lock behind made a loud snap. She glanced around the room ignoring the few people in there, it was furnished with old furniture. The candles that gave light floated around the ceiling in orbs, illuminating the paintings of half naked men and women. The room was dark and held the smell of evil, if there is a smell attached to it.

"Cassandra..." A tenor voice echoed through the large room, she slowly turned. Lucius Malfoy, his time in Azkaban seemed to have drained him immensely. Just like herself he had donned his robes. "I wonder if Potter is still missing his lap dog." The sight of him made her want to gag, looking around she noticed that the Dark Lord had summona few of his closest servants. Also known as the inner circle.

"Malfoy... Back from Azkaban I see, what did you do kiss their arses?" She watched Malfoy for any sudden movements, he may be a great deal older then her but she was a wonder in dark magic. Stepping more into the light she glanced at the other figures in the room.

Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Severus.

"Cassandra..." The whisper filled the room like nails scraping across a china dish. She slowly took off her hood and followed the source to a chair in front of the fireplace. "Come..." She did as she was told, taking steps to the chair so that she stood in front of it. "Kneel." Slowly descending her eyes fixed on the ground, as it is when you face his lordship. "Look at me." She eyes moved from his foot slowly up his leg and then his torso. She noted he too was wearing all black. Finally her eyes landed on his face, which widen in surprise.

"My Lord... Your face... You look..." She couldn't find the right words. Older? Dead?

"You have not been in my company for a long time, if this is new to you Cassandra." He sneered as he looked down at his servant. Cassandra shuddered at his eyes, still red, as they drank up her appearance.

"I am sorry my Lord, but as your agent I have been doing my duty as a spy. I have foregone meetings with other death eaters... I only come when summon... Only by you... My Lord." She bowed her head, his new face still lingering in her mind.

"And what news do you bring?"

Still staring at the carpeted floor she told him about plans, conversations, and certain wizards to look for. When finished Cassandra waited for his reply. After a few moments she tensed as she watched his hand reach out for her chin, his fingers wrapped around her lower jaw as he roughly pulled her face towards him. Gasping at the sudden change of her position she grabbed hold of her Master's front robes, her knees were no longer touching the ground.

"Malfoy," Cassandra couldn't help but look at him standing there with his smirk on that face. "Believes that you're lying to me..." She glanced back at her master, getting herself ready, if he wished to dive into her thoughts. "Now why, do you think he would say such a thing?"

"Because unlike me, he hasn't brought you anything worth your time." She took a breath as his grip tighten. "He's jealous my Lord, he's jealous! I would never lie to you!" His eyes bore into her as she felt him swarm through her mind. Images of Potter and herself, Ginny, hundreds of wounded wizards and witches, yet she buried the importants deep within her memories. He pulled back quickly making Cassandra nearly fall back, but his grip around her jaw grew tighter.

"But you know what happens to anyone that double crosses me, don't you?" He whispered into her ear, his hot breath against her skin.

"Ye-Yes My Lo- Lord." She answered, it seemed that she satisfied him with her choice of answering his question because he let go. She fell back, right hand rubbing her lower jaw, it was going to be bruised with his fingertips tomorrow morning.

"You're letting her go unpunished my Lord?" Malfoy stepped in, glaring at Cassandra as she got up on her feet. "Surely you'll punish her for allow-"

"Are you questioning my actions Lucius?"

"No my Lord." At once Cassandra and Lucius bowed before him, "Never my Lord."

"Come gather." He said a little louder, at once the Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Severus stood on either sides of Lemercier and Malfoy. "I am fully aware that I am changing but I am still as strong as ever. The war is coming to an end... I can feel Potter getting weaker," Cassandra stilled for a moment, but kept her emotions at bay.

"My Lord what of Potter's child? Has Lemercier not told you of it's birth?" Bellatrix whispered, her eyes like daggers aimed directly at Cassandra. She frowned and turned her gaze at their master who still sat straight backed before them, his elbows on the chair's arms as his fingers were laced together before him.

"Do you think I have not thought of that Bellatrix? I have made plans, such that does not include you!" He spat the last part, he was still angry at her last mission which she failed miserably. "If plans go on the way they are set up... Harry Potter will be retriving something... Something that isn't his... Cassandra," Cassandra perked up at her name and bowed her head a littles way. "Go now before you are missed... I will send for you in time." Bowing again, she backed away from the group and turned towards the door opening it to find Pettigrew stumbling at her feet.

"You little sneak!" She hissed, shutting the door and dragging an overly active Pettigrew to the drawing room. "If it weren't for the Dark Lord, you would be tortured everyday for the entertainment of the death eaters." Throwing his against the wall she aimed her wand at his face.

"It seems they don't take a fancy to you! Better watch your back!" He sqeaked, sniffling his eyes darting side to side for a way out.

"Who does?" At that she whipped him around and pratically threw him out of the room. Pettigrew was right, if she didn't watch her back, she just might be the next dead thing on their list.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Useful Friendship

The birth was last of laughter and joy. As the dark side took the offensive sending death eaters to burn both muggle and wizard villages. Werewolves that followed Greyback killing anything left alive with great satisfaction. The main headquarters for the light side was stationed at Hogwarts, which closed down since the death of Albus Dumbledore. Towers used for watch outs, the grounds as resting places for the trained dragons, and magical animals, and the great hall as a makeshift hospital. Giving the wounded a hard stare Cassandra walked through the great hall, her black cloak billowing behind her as her long silky raven hair swung from side to side. "Death Eater!" A hiss sprang from a body that laid on the ground. Ignoring it was the best she could do, it's not as if she could blast the bloody bastard. As she approached a group of men standing around a table, Ron took notice of her first and whispered to Harry who only nodded and kept talking to the older men surrounding him. Stopping short so that she was out of ear range, Cassandra knew the wounded laying on beds were looking at her with a mixture of fear and hate. She was wearing the robes of a Death Eater, and wore the serpent pin given only to the Dark Lord's favorites proudly as a fasten for her cloak. Her coal outlined eyes traveled along the bodies, till she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Follow me Lemercier." Ron said icily as he and her walked out of the great hall up a maze of staircases to the highest tower, which was once the Ravenclaw tower. Her House years ago. He pushed through another set of doors that led through a small staircase then another set of doors to the landing of the tower. Stepping onto it, she noticed another figure already there. "Wait here." At that Ron disappeared. It was like the light side, their distrust had grown deep to the point where she was not allowed to apparate to a certain place within the headquarters. Nor was she allowed anywhere alone, except her private rooms while staying on the light side, which was situated in the dungeons turning around she faced the mountains, she knew that there was a protective barrier there death eaters had died trying to penetrate it.

"Cassandra." Turning around quickly she faced Harry Potter, who motioned for the figure to leave. At once they were alone. "Have you gone to see him?" Motioning at her attire

"Yes... Do you wish for me to go back?" As she talked she looked over the 21 year old male, the one man that her master has been dreaming to kill for 21 years. He had outgrown his look of a lanky teenager. His eyes were filled with death and harden to emotion. "Do you wish for me give him a message?"

"Funny." smirking at her comment she walked a littles way and leaned back on the waist high wall, watching him approach her and stand beside her, mimicing her stance. "I'm sorry about everyone's behavior towards you... Ginny and I try to tell them... If they only knew-"

"It wouldn't change Potter... Stop apoligizing, being merciful isn't a very good trait during time of war... Have you been practicing your occlumency? I would be greatly disappointed that you've neglected them, 10 months of occlumency down the drain." Reaching into her robes she pulled out an orb, small and portable. "Look into this." He nodded and took hold of it, glancing down at the orb it started to shine within, showing burnt houses and wizards lined up against a wall, being murdered one by one. "This is a village up north in Ireland, close to Belfast... What's very interesting is, why would Voldemort be sending armies of Death Eaters there?" Arching an eyebrow, she slowly took the orb from Potter's hand and tucked it back into her robe.

"To protect something..." Pushing himself off the way he paced up and down the landing, muttering to himself. "The second to the last of the Horcrux... He caught on?" Looking at Cassandra, she only nodded.

"As you destroyed his Horcruxs one by one, he started to slowly deteriorate, but he's still as strong as ever. The last Horcrux must be destroyed, if you're going to have any chance in betting him." Stopping short his pacing he nodded in agreement. "But Harry this time, you musn't destroy it the moment you get it. You understand me?"

"Yes Cassandra... And you? Will you be coming with me again to retrieve the Horcrux? You know I'd rather you go with me, then have Ron tag along... Just in case." His eyes held a questioning look, as he went back to standing next to her, he couldn't help but noticed that he had outgrown her, his chin was parallel to her nose. They had been together for four years, close to the moments when Dumbludore was laid to rest. He remembered it clearly.

_Just as Harry left Ron and Hermione to themselves he started for Hogwarts, when something caught his eye. By the lake stood a hooded figure watching the gathering of wizards and witches. Slowly it faced him. Harry Potter... A woman's voice whispered in his mind, he twirled around to find no one near him. Potter... The Chosen one... The one to defeat the Dark Lord... He glanced around himself wildly till his eyes rested again on the hooded figure. Making a beckoning motion with it's hand, the figure went off into the woods that surrounded the lake. At once Harry followed, his wand clutched in his right hand, stumbling through the woods he managed to keep the figure within eye distance till it suddenly stopped in a clearing. "Hey! Who are you?" He yelled as he struggled out of the trees into the clearing, the figure's back to him. _

_"Your only chance in killing Voldemort." It said softly, the same voice that whispered in his head. Taking off her hood she slowly turned around. "My name is Cassandra Lemercier, one of the Dark Lord's trusted advisors-" At once Potter whipped his wand at her, but she merely flicked it with her wand that extracted from her sleeves. "Don't try anything stupid and let me finish."_

_"You have the nerve of coming here..." He hissed, Cassandra shook her head and lowered her wand. "You were there weren't you? During the surprise attack? Come to see the damages you've done!"_

_"No. I was in Malfoy Manor when Draco appirated back bloody and broken, it was only then I knew of what happened..." She looked straight into his eyes. "The death of Dumbledore was the moment my duty towards you was apparent... Dumbledore had two spies Potter. Myself and Severus-"_

_"WHO BLOODY BETRAYED HIM!" He yelled, nodding Cassandra raised her hand._

_"Severus will pay for what he did, but Potter he didn't know I was also a spy. I was made a death eater by the orders of Dumbledore once I finished my years in Hogwarts. A year ago. From that moment I received my mark, I was also initiated into the Order of Phoenix, just that it was only Dumbledore that knew of it..." Sighing she knew that Potter didn't care about her past, but he had to understand in order to trust her. " From then on Dumbledore gained knowledge from both Severus and myself... But now that Dumbledore is dead... And Severus is no longer faithful to the light side, I take it as my duty to fulfill what both had not finished."_

_"I don't trust you."_

_"You don't have too, but in order for you to kill Voldemort you're going to have to do what I say..." Silence elasped between them, with the birds singing softly in the background, she watched as Potter thought over what she said. If she were him, she would have blown herself up to millions of pieces no questions asked... Mercy... He showed her mercy._

_"How do I know you're not lying? How can I truly trust you?" She placed her wand against her temple and, slowly she extracted a memory from her temple. With her other hand she took out a small bottle and placed the slivery substance in the bottle. Corking it closed she glanced over at Potter who still stood with his wand on guard, tossing it toward him she watched as he caught it with one hand._

_"Dumbledore has a pensieve in his office... I'll know when you wish to contact me." Placing her hood back on, she melted into the woods leaving Potter with the bottle and a confused head. _

_Harry sat at the desk of Dumbledore the protraits surrounding the desk, looked around the room mournfully. It has been two days since the funeral and students were readying themselves to go home, the last day Hogwarts will ever be opened. He had asked for some privacy from Hermione and Ron and went up to the office by himself. Sitting there he remembered his treatment of Dumbledore which wasn't so well. Reaching into his pocket he took out the bottle which that woman gave him... Cassandra is it? Setting it down on the table and walked over to the pensieve and carried the heavy china bowl back to the desk. There he stood contemplating... Should he? Should he look into the memory? Making up his mind, he uncorked the bottle and watched as the slivery substance fall into the bowl, tossing the bottle aside he took his wand out. Bending low he closed his eyes as he felt himself dive into the bowl. _

_Opening them he found himself in the Headmaster's office, but he was not alone. There stood the same girl dressed in the same cloak, as she stared intently at Fawkes who in returned stared at her. Dumbledore himself was looking out of his telescope, recording certain stars on a parchment next to him._

_"Orion is very bright tonight, his belt exceedingly." Dumbledore said non chantedly, marking it down and going back to his telescope. Cassandra only glanced up at him and turned her attention to the portaits on the wall, all of the headmasters gave her a very serious and hard look. There was only one that gave her an interesting look, and that was from none other then Phineas. Stepping close so that she was starring up at him, he leaned forward and too gave her a caulating look, a phantom of a smirk on his lips._

_"Your grandfather was great in the dark arts... Then again he was a decsended from Merlin, and of course his family have had a great many wizards in the line before him. All of them worthy for Salazar Sytherin himself to teach, if he were alive then. I believe he traveled the world and brought back more dark magic from the East, then retired to a gentlemen's life of luxury and enjoyment."_

_"No he started to teach, actually only one pupil, who was worthy enough to gain his attention. Tom Riddle but he'd rather be called Lord Voldemort." She listened to the few gasps of the other Headmasters as they whispered amoungs themselves at this new knowledge. She heard one whisper 'I taught her grandfather! How shameful!' She didn't break her eye contact from Phineas as he stared cooly at her. Harry Potter couldn't help but hate Cassandra's air of royalty, she reminded him greatly of Draco._

_"Cassandra. Cassandra come tea is ready and we have things to discuss of... Harry Potter and the dark Lord." Dumbledore said quietly, he had observed Cassandra and noticed her reaction to be gleeful at the gasps and whispers of her family name. She had grown under her father's wing, and grew up to know that the Lemercier were to be feared and respected. Perking up at his name, he followed Cassandra from where she was standing to a seat across the desk from Dumbledore tea ready for her. Taking a sip she started non-chantedly._

_"I expect you want ot hear some news from the other side?" He nodded which gave her more encouragement to talk. "The Dark Lord was non to happy after fighting and losing in the ministry..." 'So this meeting was after... Must be during the summer holiday.' Potter thought to himself. "He punished Bellatrix and made Professor Snape his closest advisor, I took Professor Snape's place as trustee in his advisory concil. It consists of Lucius and Nacissa Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape,and myself. Yet I feel that there is one more... No one has yet to mention him or her... The Dark Lord then questioned Severus numerous times on Hogwarts and yourself..." _

_"As I expect."_

_"Then he questioned me, both in my loyalty and Harry Potter's doing. I told as much that Potter is secretive and hard to befriend... Also that it was too late for me to do just that, for I graduated just a month ago. I could feel him swimming through my mind but I had closed it off... Headmaster... He is thinking of attacking a few wizard and muggle villages and Hogwarts soon... He won't let us know his plans, but I sense that it has to do with the Malfoy child... Draco." At that Dumbledore got up and looked out the window which overlooked the quidditch field._

_"Can you gather proof of these attacks?" He turned toward her, giving her an appraising look._

_"I can on the villages for I was allowed to sit in during the talks, but not of Hogwarts. Do you wish for me to gather more information Headmaster?" He shook his head and smiled down at her. _

_"No Cassandra you've done well rising within the ranks of the death eaters in such a short time. I need you to be secretive, no one must know of your doings. You will go on to learn your tradesmark as a healer, and you must continue to strengthen your occulmency... For in the future when you know the time is right, you might have to teach it as well." At that the sounds of the stairs being moved brought their attention to the door. "It must be one of the Professors, come leave through the fireplace." She got up quickly and collected a handful of floo powder if threw it into the fire which turned a light blue. He watched as she turned around and shouted. "Lemercier's Living Quarter's." At that moment Potter was yanked around his middle and was dumped back on the floor of the Headmaster's office. Glancing around him the protraits were also looking at him._

_"Did you like what you saw Potter?" One asked_

_"She came nearly everyday... You know she's been watching over you? Dumbledore's orders... She was part of your DA if you don't remember." Another one said. _

_"Yes... She's quite the actress... Being stiff and rude... Dumbledore not noticing her fondness for him... Pity when he died, she came straight here, demanded for him. Had to talk some sense into her, have her finally realize that he was truly dead.." Phineas said. "Then of course she ran off when her mark started to burn and-" That that moment the door opened to Hagrid._

_"Der you re Arry. Come long. Time to go ome." At that he placed the memory back into the bottle and went off with Hagrid, Phineas words in his mind._

"Potter?" He snapped back to focus to see Cassandra giving him a curious look, "As I was saying... I'm not going to be accompanying you, it's too risky on my part. But if you do go, bring Remus not Ron... I'd reckon that the Dark Lord added werewolves to his army in Ireland." Giving him a fair warning, she pulled her robe tighter around herself. "I'd best be going..." He nodded and motioned towards the door which was opened by the same figure that stood with her, when she was waiting for Potter.

"Take Care Cassandra," Giving her arm a supporting grip, she backed away and started to turn towards the stairway. "Bring her down to the Apparation Circle."


	4. Chapter 4

4. Horcrux

The meeting from a few months back, had left Harry in a state of unrest, the last of the Horcruxs was within his reach but it was being guarded quite well. Holding his son he paced the nursery, Lupin had agreed with Cassandra on Voldemort sending Werewolves to Belfast. The baby cooed gaining Harry's attention, adjusting his hold so that his son's cheek rested on his shoulder. Gregory at nine months has grown fatter, which made him unbareable cute. Pacing around again Harry cradled his son's body closer to himself. Ginny was right, even if he tried, he's never going to be able to hold Gregory right. Slowly his thoughts lingered back to the Horcrux, he had already told Lupin who agreed with Cassandra about him going. There is a possibility that there are werewolves there, those that can morph with their free will. It took him and Cassandra over two weeks to find the exact location of the Horcrux within Belfast. An old, abandon, rotted castle that stood in a middle of a moat. From there Moody, Lupin and himself devised a plan to get the Horcrux without detection.

Shifting his arms once more, Potter went back to his thoughts. Plan was to fly at night on thertrals, two could ride one. There was only going to be four people going. Harry, Lupin, Moody and Collins. The thertrals had yet to play a part in the war, which makes them less of a target to the dark side. There is a bit of forest two miles from the moat, then they must enter, get within the castle without a fuss and find that horcrux. Gergory let out a small gurgle sound as he brushed his face against Harry's sweater. Petting his son's back, he knew that it was going to be risky. Tonight. They leave at midnight and should be back by dusk. Moving to the crib he laid his son on the blankets and watched as Gregory streched and went on sleeping. "I'll see you tomorrow son..." Moving away he closed the door and whispered the charms that protected the room.

The clock struck ten minutes till 12, exiting his private rooms and Ginny beside him looking over at his wife he couldn't help but feel sorry. How many times as she seen him off into dangerous missions, missions that gave chance he might not come back. Her years living with thoughts of his death, had taken it's toll. No longer was her hair a bright firey red and wavy, it was straight and even lighter. Her face was drawn and imposing, as it is to be Harry Potter's wife. Like her husband she gave off an air of importance and unafraid to speak out. As they walked on to the clearing where the thertrals were kept, he felt her small cold hand snake into his own. Looking down at his wife, she gave him a shaky simile and tighten her grip. Upon entering the clearing he coudn't help but get shivers the thertrals weren't exactly a pretty sight, they looked to be Death's horses riding them off into the darkness. "Harry." Ron spoke up, at once the group of ten men on the sides of the thertrals quieted down.

"Harry..." Remus whispered, he was amoung the men beside him stood Moody giving Harry an apprising look. Moving forward with Ginny still beside him, he looked at the men.

"You all know the drill if we do not return?" His words were accompanying by a swirl of smoke. It was cold, one could either blame the winter or the dark side's invisible hands snaking it's way to them with the cover of night. Their reply was a short nod, giving Moody the floor Harry and Ginny made their way towards the Thertrals, just stopping alittles way. "Ginny-" But he was cut short with a kiss, a sweet kiss filled with love and devotion.

"Come back home Harry... Just come back..." Was all she said, giving him her bravest face but he could still see fear in her eyes. Crushing her into his embrace. "I'll be waiting."

"Harry it's time." Kissing her one last time, Harry departed from his wife and made his way to Remus and Moody both men already sitting on the thertrals. "Sit with me Harry," Remus offered a hand, which Harry took swinging himself on the thertrals. Glancing beside him Moody was ready, the auror nodded at Harry.

"Let's go."With that both thertrals rose into the air disappearing into the clouds. Ginny watched on till they were no longer in view, her husband.

"Ma'am..." Turning around Ginny gave the man a soft smile and followed him back into Hogwarts.

The ride was fast but unbareable to the nether regions, glancing down he just say clouds, they were unbelievebly high. Moody had gone ahead, already they were just a small dark dot. "Do you think the plan will work? Will she keep to her word?" Remus asked loudly over the howling wind that pounded on their eardrums. Harry didn't answer, he was asking the same questions to himself. She had promise them a safe passage into the castle toward the horcrux, through a death eater under the Imperio curse. Once or twice she had broken her word in aiding Harry during his missions for the Horcruxs, she would never show making his trip twice as hard and dangerous. Soon the thertrals started to slowly drop, clearing the clouds and at once the sight of a large moor with individual fires and tents greeted them. The Castle wasn't as big nor did it look stable enough to house any living thing, without the fear of it falling on top of you. The Thertral dipped lower aiming to land within the shelter of the forest that stood behind the castle, away from the tents. Harry peeked again at the side watching dark objects moved around the grounds, some holding torches while others clustered around in a group. "Slowly now." Remus whispered to the thertral as she circled around the forest, and dipped down after finding it's mate in a clearing. Once they had properly landed, Harry and Remus jumped off and made their way towards the auror who was squatting behind some bushes.

"Moody has gone ahead to survey our surroundings." He whispered handing Remus a pair of tough dragon skined gloves which he placed on, then slowly the auror took out sliver balls from within his robes handing a handful to Harry first then Remus.

"What are these for?" Harry asked as he placed it in his robes. Remus gave them a grim look and also did the same.

"During our fights with werewolves we had use their weakness into our advantage. These are sliver balls deadly to a werewolf whether if he's in his human or his lycan state. If we are attacked by them use your wand and the spell waddiwasi to shoot the rounds at them. Aim for their heart or head. Clear?" Harry nodded and glanced into the forest, they weren't far from the moat that surrounded the castle. Just then a bird let out a cry, then another it was far from them close to the enterence of the Forest. "Moody says it's clear come. Stay low. Go straight to where you heard that sound. We'll go at a minute intervals. Remus you first." Remus picked himself up a bit and started to half crouch as he ran to where the sound was made. After a few moments, the auror nodded and Harry set off at once, going the same path that Remus went through. The Forest was dead silent, there was no birds nor insects, nor anything else to greet them.

"Potter." Moody hissed, glancing to his right Harry dropped on his stomach and wiggled towards them patting Remus who too was on his stomach next to Moody. "Where's Collins?"

"Here sir. I also have the invisible cloaks with me." The same man whispered beside Harry, Moody nodded and went on staring at the castle's back enterence. "What now sirs?"

"We wait." Was all Harry said, hoping that Cassandra did her part. It was close to two in the morning at exactly half past two, a death eater under the Imperio curse was going to lower the bridge for them to cross the moat, at the same moment there was a change of guards within the castle. She mustn't let them down, this was going to be their one shot at finally weakening Voldemort. Glancing up at the castle's walkway, there was some movement going on and slowly ever so slowly the bridge started to come down. "There! Look the bridge is coming down, Collins the cloaks."

"Harry we need to be careful-" But Remus words were in vain as Harry hurled himself out of the forest clearing to the bridge, his cloak hidding him sufficiently well. Giving off a clicking sound between his teeth Remus followed suit, clutching his cloak close to his body closely behind him were the sounds of Collins and Moody. Upon entering the castle Remus nearly collided with Harry who was invisible and standing in the middle of the passage way. "Harry-" But stop short as a pair of death eaters emerged from the stairs their wands raised. Gropping the air he caught hold of Harry's arm and pulled him to the stone wall their backs collided with the cold stones. There they waited as the two death eaters moved closer, talking amoung themselves.

"I told you Ratbone, that little git lowered the bridge what he is trying to do." One of them spoke up as he stood where Potter had stood not moments ago. "I'm going to have to talk to Nott about this, this is the third time this week." He spat as he started to wave his wand in a circular movement. Slowly the bridge started to rise once secured, the other wizard waved his wand toward the locks.

"Let's get out of here, damn castle is a freezer." Turning both wizards exited the passage way to their right, at once Harry took off his cloak as did Remus. Glancing around he noted Collins and Moody on the other side of the enterence their wands raised and ready.

"Remus and I will go." Harry nodded toward the stairs that the death eaters came down in, pointing at the exit that they left through he aimed his talk toward Collins. "Guard the passageway, remember send a warning. Moody stun those guards upstairs and ready our escape route. We have exactly ten minutes till they switch guards." At once they all covered themselves in the invisible cloaks and seperated. Walking through the castle Harry remembered what Cassandra had said to him _"The castle is simple go up the spiral staircase from the back. You must pass three open corridors till you get the the corridor that contains the room..."_Following her orders he found himself before the room, and entered in quietly. There were no windows and only one way in and out. Noting two guards, pulling back into the darken corridor he made an opening in his cloak around his face, as did Remus who stood behind him. Putting up two fingers and pointing into the room,they both took out their wands. Remus went in first approaching the further one, as Harry did the same to the other guard. And at once both hexed the men, who fell limply to the floor without a word.

"Harry the horcrux." Both men took off their invisible cloaks and approached it. A small wooden box. "Be careful," Slowly Harry picked up the box and opened it to find a small porcelain skull. Yet just as he opened the box, it lumminated a strong wail that sounded like it woke all of the wizarding world. "SHUT IT!" Remus yelled over the howls, as Harry took hold of the skull and slammed the box shut. Too late.

"UP IN THE ROOM!"

"SREACH THE CORRIDORS!"

"THE BRIDGE! SEAL ALL ENTRACES AND EXITS!" There was a loud crash, somewhere down below and then a loud howl echoed through the castle.

"Damnit! Harry we need to go now!" Remus snapped as Harry scrambled to get his invisible cloak but Remus grabbed him roughly around the shoulder and practically threw him out of the room. "They won't work, there are werewolves in here." Holding their wands out both of them ran for their lives toward the top of the castle. Climbing a stairwell, Remus looked below to find Collins without his cloak running the spiral stairwell. Just a few floors down were men dressed in black cloaks running after him, their wands out. Stopping he aimed his wand down at the space between Collins and the death eaters. "REDUCTO!" At once the stairwell rumbled and the stone stairs started to crumble trapping those under it, Collins kept running. Assured at Collins survival he acsended the stairs and pasted a few fallen death eaters, that either Moody or Harry did away with. Entering the walkwall he was greeted with the sight of four full grown werewolves as Moody and Harry fended them off with their wands. There was a fallen one to the side with multiple sliver rounds in it's chest and head. Aimming his wand at one of them he waved it into a sideway eight and a small flicked, at once the werewolf started to assume it's natural self. Taking that moment of confusion, both Moody and Harry managed to take down the full grown werewolves down with the sliver rounds, while Remus body binded the other reccently shaped one.

"THE THERTRALS!" Harry yelled towards Moody who at once took out a small wistle and blew on it, a wrong idea. Remus buckled to his knees still at the doorway of the walkway, it was ear piercing. Harry turned wildly to the camp, as he listened to the restless cries of werewolves howling. "MOODY STOP! YOU'RE CALLING THE WEREWOLVES!" But it was enough for the thertrals come flying out of the forest, by which time Collins had stumbled up the stairs with a few scratches and helped Remus to his feet. Since the Thertrals couldn't land onto the single manned walkwalk they hover off, Taking hold of one Harry hoisted himself up and grabbed hold of Remus robes as he pulled him in. Suddenly hexs were being thrown at them.

"GO HARRY!" Moody yelled as he and Collins battled the death eaters that had managed to jump the big gap that Remus had made. "GO HARRY GO!" Again he yelled as he stunned a death eater, Collin had managed to jump on the other Thertral using it to force the death eaters back with it's mighty hooves. Pushing his heels into the ribcage of the thertral Harry and Remus rode off.

(I rushed this chapter beccause honestly I didn't want to write it. I wanted to limit the characters as much as possible, but that isn't going to likely happen now. I know it isn't the best.)


	5. Chapter 5

(All is J.K Rowling's except my dear Lemercier.)

5.Punishment

The crowd of Death eaters jeered at Nott as he was man handled and carried toward Voldemort's throne room, where he was to be punished or worse murdered. Everything was a blur as lights flashed, bodies moved and a sudden turns made it hard for him to know where in Malfoy manor he was. He didn't want to go, it wasn't his fault. It was the death eaters in charge of guarding the castle inside and out. They're dead now and then some. Wincing as he dark mark burn, he thought back to the events that led him to where he was. It hasn't been ten minutes till both Lestrange's and Draco showed up, their wands out and ready.

_"What the hell happened Nott?" Rodolphus snapped as all three of them sneered at Nott, who was sitting at the castle enterance he was truly a broken man. There were bodies all around him, and there were still more being carried out of the front enterance of the castle to the grounds. "Who did this? Where is the horcrux?" Nott didn't answer, he was in shock how could they have stolen the horcrux right under his nose? How? Letting out an angry breathe Bella raced into the castle, while Draco and Rodolphus moved around the bodies directing and talking to those that survived and saw what happened. Then came a scream so loud and high that it sounded like a calling of a banshee, Bella came out of the castle her wand out as she advanced toward Nott. Realizing the look of craze in her eyes he started to back away stumbling over the bodies laying on the ground around him. _

_"You filthy troll! You let them fucking have it!"_

_"What?" He asked dumbly as he fell on the muddy ground, watching her advance. Those death eaters loyal to Nott as their commander pulled their wands out, but Draco and Rodolphus held theirs out too. They wouldn't dare attack those that the Dark Lord favors, helplessly they lowered their wand and looked on. _

_"Bella what are you talking about?" Draco asked as he too neared Nott from behind, Rodolphus from his side, and Bella at his feet. Close enough they could have formed a triangle their head bent downward, as Nott himself looked upward, his right hand gripping his wand in the mud._

_"The bleeding Horcrux is gone." She hissed as she raised her wand threateningly, both men glanced down at Nott with a look of disgust and anger. He had that one chance to redeem himself and the others in Voldemort's esteem, now it's lost. "I was so close to being his second hand... We only left you for three hours Nott! Three fucking hours! I should kill you right now." _

_"But you won't!" Snape called out as he stepped out from the apparation circle his wand out as he hurried to them, two more death eaters apparated their wands too were up. _

_"Who says? You? You half blood? You have no authority over me!" She snapped raising her wand above her head to perform a killing curse, at that moment a green light stirked her hand, letting out a cry she dropped her wand and cluthed her hand to her body. "The hell!" Severus merely shook his head, at once Draco stepped aside for Snape to join the them. _

_"You forget who's second in command Bellatrix... The Dark Lord wants him taken alive to the Malfoy Manor..." As he spoke the two death eaters that apparated with Snape gathered the shaken Nott by his arms. "He will be judged there... Draco... Rodolphus... Gather the rest of the death eaters here, there is no need to vaccant this sticking moat. He wants them all back to the Malfoy manor." Nott suddenly realizing what was to happen to him, started to struggle and scream for mercy._

_"NO! PLEASE GODS NO!" He screamed as the two death eaters started to drag him toward the apparation circle, Severus in front of them leading the way. "NO SEVERUS! NO!" His scream was cut short when one of the death eaters who was holding up knocked him out, there everything turned dark._

The Throne room was crowded with death eaters all lined up against the walls, while the inner circle stood on either side of the throne which Voldemort was vaccanting. Severus the closest to his right hand side, Lucius, and Rodolphus while on his left hand side Cassandra, Bellatrix and Narcissia. They foregone the death eater masks and only wore their cloaks. Everyone's eyes laid on Nott who was kneeling a few feet from the Dark Lord, Chained around the wrists, Beaten and pitiful. The loud mutters and whispers amoung the death eaters were distinct, but with a raised hand Voldemort silenced them. "Do you know why you're here Nott?" He asked icily, Nott cringed at the Dark Lord's voice.

"Ye- Ye- Yes m- m- my Lo- Lord." He did not dare look up.

"Do you know what you did?"

"Yes," he moaned lifting his hands to his face as he started to cry, the chains rattled against the floor as they were moved.

"I don't think you fully comprehend the damage you have done to me. That horcrux was part of me, it's the reason that I survived my downfall, and that I am here. Yet you Nott betrayed me-" At once Nott let out a loud moan, whipping his head from left to right, and his chains rattling even more with the shake of his whole body. "No? Are you saying I am lying Nott? That you're master is a liar?" Again Nott shook his head, this was a losing battle either way he was going to be punished. Cassandra licked her lips as she glanced over at her lord, he looked sickingly amused. "What say you?"

"No my Lord you are not a liar." Nott said pleadingly, Voldemort smiled and waved for Wormtail to appoarch him.

"Ahh... Nott then you must be punished... For as I said you betrayed me... For that, you deserve severe punishment...My wand Wormtail." At that Nott went crazy as started to pull himself from the chains, pulling on one of the slackles on his wrist. Cassandra watched on with disgust as he started to pull with all his might, then there was a loud snap.

"He broke his tumb," Cassandra breathe out, Bellatrix at hearing Cassandra started to howl with laughter. She watched as Severus conjoured up another set of chains for Nott, shorter ones that wouldn't let him get up from a kneeling position. At once the hall was ablaze with talk and movement, the Death eaters moved in closer with sick interest. Glancing at her master she watched as Voldemort waved his wand, almost lazily at Nott. Then moving her eyes toward the prisioner she watched, Nott wringed and screamed under the silent curse that Voldemort placed on him. The yells for more and laughter broke through the death eaters, as they broke their ranks and crowded in to have a better view of Nott's painful punishment. At last Voldemort waved his wand again, and at once Nott stopped screaming and fell into a faint on the floor.

"Take him away." Severus nodded and he too waved his wand, the chains slowly disappeared nodding at same two death eaters that brought Nott back from Belfast they gathered Nott and dragged him out of the room. With the entertainment gone, the death eaters cowered back against the walls uncertain of what was going to happen. Stepping up the dias Severus bent close to his master's ear and whispered "Do you wish to retire into your private chambers my lord?" With a slight nod of agreement, the Dark Lord got up from his chair and moved toward his private chambers taking the side doors, closely behind him Wormtail followed his eyes dratting here and there. Cassandra watched as her master left, his robes billowing behind his tall frame as he rounded the corner. He disliked his death eaters as much as he disliked the light side. He had many times voiced out his opinion on them to his inner circle as useless souls who joined because they were afraid, not because they really wanted too. From there he would name certain death eaters that he had delved into their minds and dreams at night; Laughing at their nightmares of him or of the cells of Azkaban or of the battle fields against the light side. Sliding her view from the doors she watched as the death eaters slowly dimissed themselves from the throne room, while the rest of the inner circle took their seperate ways through the same doors that the Dark Lord exited through.

Footnotes:

-The inner circle was made so that it would be easier to note the main death eaters. It's easier to group them and not pronouce all their names over and over again, thus the title of the inner circle was given.

-I made Severus Snape as Voldemort's second man, because of his triumph in killing Dumbledore. The rivialty of both Snape and Bellatrix were taken from the Half blood Prince. There also seems to be more of a connection between Bellatrix and Voldemort in referrence to the Order of Phoenix, when he disappeared with Bellatrix. Even when he left his other death eaters to their doom.

Personal Note:

I want to thank everyone for reading my fanfiction. Reviews aren't important for I see that many have been reading my fanfiction through the stats. Thank you again and I hope not to disappoint any of you. Good day to you all.

-M


	6. Chapter 6

(All is J.K Rowling's except my dear Lemercier.)

6. Past

_"Fight it Potter. Fight it." Cassandra said sternly as she circled Harry Potter who was doubled over on the ground, his wand hanging carelessly from his right hand, as his other hand held on to his forehead. They had traveled far from the Wizarding world in the United Kingdom to the Merchant Isles, privatedly owned by the Lemercier's and where Tom Riddle was taught all he knew of the dark arts. For the first few months she had locked him in the Lemercier library, forcing him to read books upon the dark arts, spells and curses. She would appear randomly taking more books down, or pointing out the essentials of the dark arts in a certain book. Or they would spend days together in the grand ballroom perfecting his technique or his occlumency. Today they were perfecting his occulmency._

_"Stop! Please stop!No!" He yelled as he pushed his forehead to the ground, as if trying to smash the pain and images within his head unto the marble flooring. Images of Dumbledore dying, Severus standing over him with his wand out, Sirius falling down dead, and his mother's screams echoing through his head. "STOP!" _

_"Unbelieveble." She muttered to herself as she waved her wand and stared down at him. Cassandra watched as Harry slowly raised himself to his knees, his face buried in his hands. "Pathatic Potter. You let worthless memories over come you. This time I want you to stop acting like a tart and bloody fight back." Rising her wand, she repeated the spell. _

Harry sat up, taking deep breathes and reaching by the side table for his glasses. Putting them on, his vision cleared immediately as he glanced around the bedroom. Nothing. Just a dream. A memory. Pushing the heavy blanket off his sweaty body, he swung his legs to the side and rubbed his forehead. Cassandra had told him before that occlumency was hard to maintain even after years of practice. Hidden memories would take forms of dreams,and false memories would soon convince even yourself that they are true. Turning around slightly he watched as Ginny slept on, her red hair falling around her like a halo. She was just up only a few hours ago, when Gregory woke up. Sighing he knew that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, he reached for his robe and made his way to Gregory's bedroom. Whispering the numerous charms set on the door, he opened it slowly and glanced inside. Asleep. Smiling he closed the door and whispered the charms again, then started for the room where at the moment the horcrux was situated. It was being guarded by four Arours, the best that Moody could provide. Taking care in not waking any protraits he made his way down the moving stairwells, to the ground floor. Noticing that the Great hall was still busy with movement from healers and house elves, he decided to check the process of some wizards and witches. "Mr. Potter sir, how may I help you?" A young healer asked as she glanced up from binding a young man's leg. It was oozing green pus that smelt strongly like rotten flesh. Sad how he knew how rotten flesh smelt like.

"No," He glanced down at the young man and promised himself to remember to visit, later in the morning when he was awake. "Has there been any deaths?" She smiled and shook her head, finally pinning the cloth she wiped her hands on her medi aporin.

"No sir none at all for this past week... We are discharging many back home..." Giving the hall an uneasy glance she turned her sights to Harry Potter. "But sir... There is rumour going around of another battle... Is it true sir? Are you going to send these poor lads and gals out to die?" His eyes reflected a bit of confusion and then harden at the prospect of another battle, he disliked it as must as everyone else but he was not in charge of those. It was the Minister that establishes those nonsensical battles that achieve nothing. The light side should be defending villages, but instead they are sent off to rural areas where the battle was to commence and be fought.

"I'm not in charge of that department Miss, it is the Minister of Magic that you wish to express your feelings too." She nodded and excused herself to another patient a few beds away. Lingering a little longer to survey the hall, he turned around and proceeded to the dungeons but stopped suddenly at the top of the steps. Glancing down he knew that Cassandra disliked anyone from entering the dungeons, especially if she was away. Seldom she would stay in the dungeons and if she did stay over, it was only to check on Harry and his going ons without her. But since the arrival of the Horcrux she gave permission for the usage of the dungeon, as the safe keeping of the horcrux till they came to an agreement of what was to become of it. Following her orders in not destroying the horcrux and to the dismay of the Prime Minister and his commanders, he made sure that no one was allowed near it except for himself. As he walked the torches lit before him till he reached a room that was once the Potion classroom,giving the door a loud and strong knock he waited for an Auror to open it.

"Who goes there?" A muffled question was heard from the other side of the door, it sounded like Collins himself. He was Moody's second man, quick and a strong auror. He was also the auror that accompanied him on the retrival of the Horcrux.

"Harry Potter," At once the a lock was heard behind the door and slowly it opened Collins standing on the other side half his body against the door for any force that stood before it. His wand in his other hand giving Potter an over look. It was custom for any auror to do this, and especially with something so valuable within the room, it was vital that he did this. Knowing that Colin was performing a scanning spell, behind the doorway he waited.

"Aye you are," Turning around he voiced out to the other three aurors that it was indeed Harry Potter, and opened the door alittle wider for admittances. Walking through noted that all the desks and chairs were gone, the closets that held ingredients are no more, and the only thing worth it in the classroom at the moment was the horcrux. It stood on top of a stool in the middle of the room, there was no need for any light upon it. It already illuminated the skull was pearl white and hauntingly beautiful, reaching out to the skull his mind flashed back to the first horcrux that he retrieved.

_"Step lightly," both Cassandra and Harry have been going through passages inside a wet and dark cave, avoiding both muggle and wizard traps. It was starting to get colder, but that was only a sign that they were getting closer to the horcrux. Se-Orisis's tomb was huge compared to some kings, thus it made it harder for the two not to get lost. Cassandra leading the way with her wand, stopped suddenly feeling a wall in front of her. "A wall."_

_"Break it." That wasn't needed as the door slowly opened itself, as if it was waiting for them all along._

_"Let's go. The sooner we get that, the better chance we have of leaving this place alive." Moving past the door they desended a flight of stairs to the tomb and where the Horcrux laid in waiting. As they left the staircase without any trouble, they made their way through the passage, the walls were wet and the air was stuffy. "Just behind that wall. I don't see any magic surrounding it, we'll just blast it open."_

"That bugger was the hardest mission I ever went through," Colin said happily as he made himself comfortable in a chair close by the door that Potter had just entered through. Taking hold of it by then Potter was examining it carefully, turning it upside down and looking for ingraving inside the skull.

_"NO POTTER WATCH OUT!" Cassandra yelled as another huge rock came falling down on him, skidding to a halt he watched as the stone barely missed him. Still he ran on towards the Horcrux which sat on it's alter, so close. Grabbing it Potter turned around only to duck as something swung a big club at his face. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" At once a bright green light erupted from where Cassandra stood and the big thing which was a troll, that swung it's club at Harry felt limp to the ground. "WATCH OUT!" again she yelled this time ready he turned around.._

_"STUPEFY!"_

"I don't know Colin. I've been through worst getting the other horcruxes, you could say this one was a breeze."

Footnotes:

-This was more a flashback into what Harry went through during his first task in getting that horcrux. It was poorly written but due to time and constrictions as to what I'm planning on writing, it was a trial run. Now that I know what is to come it will be more carefully thought out and written.

-Cassandra Lemercier took in Harry Potter as a pupil four months after the death of Dumbledore. Both of them stayed in each other's company in Merchant's Isle for five years.

-Merchant's Isle. An island off the coast of Italy. Unplotable. It has been in the Lemercier family since 48 BC, used as a trading port the Lemercier made their money from importing and exporting raw ingredients or fine expensive things for the muggle and wizarding world. Before the downfall of Rome which was perdicted by one of the family members, the Lemercier's went back to their origins. England. They left it to rot. Guston Lemercier (Cassandra's Grandfather) took hold of Merchant's Isle and once again started the business only he imported and collected dark arts relics. It is also in Merchant's Isle that Tom Riddle is taken and learns more about the Dark Arts.


	7. Chapter 7

(All is J.K Rowling's except my dear Lemercier.)

7. Fondness

The beauty of Hogwarts had always allured Cassandra, even at the darkest of hour or when something so evil lurks within it's halls and upon it's grounds, the school was still a wonder to behold. Standing by Dumbledore's grave which stood out like a sore tumb upon the grassy mound, she couldn't help but feel bitter anger towards the old man. He had left her in a messy situation, with no one to turn to for guidance, no one. He did the one thing that he promised he would never do to her, and she hated him for that.

_"The hour grows late, and you arrive as if you had foregone sleep and bathe for over a week." Dumbledore said lightly his eyes twinkled as Cassandra entered his office, her robes were wrinkled and worn. It was her final year in becoming a full fledged healer, and work was starting to take it's toll her on. The patients taken to St. Mungos were vast and numerous of them resulted in long care, making a healer's hours twice as long and the paperwork that went with it. Making a grunt of a hello she made herself comfortable in a chair across from his desk which he himself was sitting at, only sitting down himself after bidding her a greeting. She knew she looked like a mess, it has been awhile since she had a proper bath and a change of fresh robes. Work and her long visitations to Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, she hadn't thought much to her toilette._

_"My mind has been elsewhere these past few days, but I will take in consideration your words Headmaster," She said lofty, glancing round the room, her eyes landing on Phineas she gave a small nod which he returned and turned her attention back to Dumbledore. Her eyes narrowed immediately on his right hand which looked... Injured. "What happen to your hand? Your old age finally has caught up with you?" He smiled at her small jab at his age, and shook his wrist so that his sleeve covered it. _

_"Yes, I seem to be experiencing the lack of reaction that all old men endure." _

_"Truly Headmaster." Sitting up she reached for it, but he pulled his hand and rested on his knee behind the desk so that she could not observe it. "Why will you not let me look at it? I am training to be a healer it would be a waste not to use my strengths upon you." He only gave her his cheeky smile and his eyes twinkled evermore behind those pair of moon shaped glasses. She gave him a curious look as to what was he was playing at, it wasn't like him to hide things from her. "If you will not let me see it, then may I be able to persuade you to see a healer?" _

_"I will have Poppy look at it, if that will settle your nerves." She scoffed, and crossed her arms across her chest._

_"I am saying this to be courtious, don't think that I'm actually being friendly and worried for you." She gave a small laugh at the thought of being in any terms friendly to anyone. Pulling herself together she stared at Dumbledore who stared back, smiling about her small comment to his hand. If that was what he was really thinking about, you could never tell with him. He could be miles away and you would still be thinking he was listening to you. It was his eyes, those were his give aways if he was listening to you or not. If he were they were ever watchful and fully aware. Yet when he was thinking of something else his eyes would mist over, and your words would be lost to the air. _

_"Your meetings with Voldemort I percieve are going well?" She only scorned at his comment, it wasn't going well at all. She was useless to him, all his attention were towards Severus Snape and that scrawny, pale, pinched face Draco Malfoy. She was only in his inner circle because of her last name, it was the Lemercier's that help bring him to power. Tis only right that he allow the last of the line to be entertained by his presence. Still she knew that his interest in whatever Draco Malfoy was doing was waning and so was his patience, it was Severus Snape who urged him to give the boy more time. _

_"Why don't you ask your other spy, he seems to be in good terms with the Dark Lord." Pushing a strand of hair that had escaped her messy ponytail, she went on. "Whatever is going on...I don't have a clue...But it seems big and dangerous." Fixing her eyes back on his face. "Dangerous that even Hogwarts can't protect Harry Potter... Or yourself." Truly that was how she felt about the whole thing, whatever the Dark Lord was planning it had to do something with them two, the two people that stand between him and his rule over the wizarding world. "If I were you Headmaster I would take heed."_

_"I will keep your words to heart, you have not yet failed me Cassandra." Speaking he got up from behind his desk and appoarch the other living object in the room, Fawkes. Petting it's head with his pinky he went on, "As much as I like our visits it will soon have to limit itself to more monthly then daily. Your presence doesn't go unnoticed, even if it's for a short time." Cooing at the phoenix, Cassandra just stared at Dumbledore's empty seat. _

_Monthly? Her visits with Dumbledore gave her a piece of clamness that she sought for, and it was essential that she keep to that with her tests coming and her visitations with the Dark Lord increasing. But she couldn't tell him that, she couldn't tell him that she had a fondness for him, that he took over the role of a fatherly figure. Frowning she nodded a reply and kept to her thoughts brewing over his words and the pressures of her life as a double agent. She felt alone once more, and a bit angry at herself and him. Never in her life had she trusted or shown any emotional attachment with anyone, and now she felt the repercussions of betraying her original ideologies. _

_"It doesn't mean I've left you to your own problems and worries," He whispered as if he had read her mind moving her gaze to him he was standing still by the bird stand, but Fawkes had left it's perch. She nodded and felt her anger die down, it was foolish to be angry at such a small trifle. Silly her, she could go on without him feeling her old self rise up she smirked._

_"I don't need you to help me live my life Headmaster, I'm very much able to do that on my own." Silence elasped her words, and she knew it was very rude of her to say such a thing. He was only trying to be nice, but she couldn't let him see her vulnerability. She was a Lemercier, her family were proud, pure- blood and a direct desendent of Merlin, and she was not weak. Knowing that the night had turn sour and she could not find any console in his persense, she got up and made her way back to the door._

_"Cassandra," He said softly, turning around she watched as he moved away from the stand and made his way towards her, a few steps only seperated them, as he looked up and she looked down on him. "I promise you that I'll never leave you unprepared..." Taking his words to heart she shook the momentary weakness of emotions and turned around exiting his office without a word. _

Pushing that dreadful memory into the dark depths of her mind, she reached out and lightly touched the stone slab that seperated her from him. "You broke your promise... I wasn't prepared at all... I wasn't prepared to teach a pupil especially it being Potter, I wasn't prepared to be one of the dark Lord's puppets, and I was never ever prepared for your death. You broke your promise..." Sighing she wiped a few tears that escaped from the corner of her almond shaped eyes. "Was I to inherit your burden?" The question rang out into the silence as she stopped and waited for an answer, which would never come.

"It's destroyed." Turning around she watched as Harry ascended the mound his hands in his pockets dressed in a pair of muggle clothes that she knew he favored in wearing then regular wizarding robes. Moving so that he staring at the grave he paid his respects by touching his forehead then the slab."We destroyed it a couple days ago, right after I got your message... Everyone has been celebrating, no one liked the fact that something of Voldemort's was lying underneath them as they slept." Rubbing the bridge of his nose he went on. "I didn't know you were here, if you told me I would have prepared your chambers for you."

"I'm not staying," turning around to see if the two badly hidden aurors were still behind her, but they had left when Potter arrived. He must have dismissed them. "I'm wearing the spell Potter so you're going to forget this meeting, unless you have something to tell me that is of importance." She had forgotten her hand upon the slab and pulled away tucking her hands into the pockets of her robes. The wind picked up a little blowing strands of her long hair and settling it down around her shoulders, she took the silence as a no and stayed by each other as company. Harry to brewed over the past and what he had accomplished, noting that Dumbledore would be proud of him for getting so far without him. Cassandra to her anguish thoughts and darken memories, yet within that storm there was a small hint of fondness, a fondness that will never die out for Dumbledore.

Footnotes:

-The spell that Cassandra is referring to is "Masque" (Meaning Mask in French). It is used to hide herself behind a mask while on the light side. Due to her work as a double agent she must be careful and in order to be careful she must perform this spell before she leaves for the light side. When confronting her with the spell, you will see her as she is, but when it comes to remembering her she will only be a haze and everything said between herself and the victim would be lost. The reversel spell is Démasquer (meaning Unmask)

-Dumbledore and Cassandra had a father-daugther relationship, because of her father's death early in her life and her mother's sentence to Azkaban where she killed herself, she never had a preternal figure.

-At the moment the only people who know her as who she is and has the pleasure of retaining her face and all their conversations would be: Ginny Weasley Potter, Harry Potter, Phineas (Even if he is a protrait), Moody (It would fruitless to use that spell around him), Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Everyone else knows her as 'X', a loner and rumoured to have ties with the dark arts, thus her disappearance at long lengths at a time, but a wonder in healing. (This will be essential to the next chapter.)


	8. Chapter 8

(All is J.K Rowling's except my dear Lemercier.)

8. Favorites

The lightside met over the counteroffensive of retaking Moyglass where supposedly the Malfoy Manor laid yet an urgent fireplace message was passed into the room and Seamus Finnigan's head molded itself from the burning wood. Frantic he told them that a muggle village where he and his family were living in was under attack a fortnight ago. It was chaotic and now the village was being occupied by a gang of werewolves, rumour that Greyback was with them. The chidren were placed in man-made caves within the moors, but it wouldn't be long till they sniff for food. Charms could only hide them for some long, Seamus's head within the fireplace turn around quickly and then faced the group of men.

"How many men have you got Finnigan?" Moody asked, his magic eye swirling around the room, never stopping nor landing on anyone on particular. Harry sat in his chair eyeing the wizard map of the whole United Kingdom, red blinking dots were where the light side knew of dark side activity. Five villages. At that very moment they were tormenting five wizarding villages and now one muggle village, what were they playing at.

"They're all bloody muggles and scared Moody!" His Irish accent had gotten worse with the stress that was laid on his shoulders, the fire couldn't show the full detail but it showed enough that Seamus was not prepared, and fear had seeped into his soul.

"There's got to be a damn wizard in that village!"

"Me wife and I! I haven't got anyone here, and I can't hide the children for long nor fight off those damn beast at the same time! They're all at the village eating the dead that they managed to get. We're all down in the caves that was used for storing things for the winter, they're all scared and won't believe a word I'm saying Minister." His face turned a bit to look at the minister who himself was sitting in his chair rubbing his chin and his other around a goblet of wine. Unlike the rest of the men he wore the most elegant clothes and gold rings upon his fingers as if he was a king.

Everything was quiet for a moment, finally agreeing to his own answer the minister leaned forward and replied dryly, "You will take your family and come to the safe haven of Hogwarts." At once Potter got up to protest but Remus held him down by the shoulder. The damnable bastard, he was going to leave the muggles to fend for themselves. Turning to look at Seamus who's face contorted to confusion.

"Minister what of the-" Slamming his fist down on the table, Finnigan stopped while everyone else watched the Minister stand up before the fire.

"You will take your family Seamus Finnigan and yourself to Hogwarts do not question that order." Turning around he motioned for the fire to be extingished and at once a house elf came bearing a bucket of water and poured it on the astounded face of Finnigan. Harry not knowing that was the last time he was going to see Seamus alive, the uneasy tension filled the room as the minister took a drink and set his goblet down with a clunk. "Where were we?" At once there was talk as the men tried to rid themselves of what they saw and heard, only Potter's side of the circle remind quiet.

"Moyglass is where the Malfoy manor is," one said but also adding. "We would know if Potter's agent reported to us that it was." Glancing at him he went on talking about defense and how to appoarch the area. But the minister silenced him and set his gaze on Potter who returned the intense gaze, anger eating at him.

"Do you still need your agent Potter? She can find the Manor for us-"

"She only works for me Minister, and yes I still do need her." Silence again, whispering something to Percy who sat beside him, Percy grabbed his quill and held it ready over the parchment that laid on his lap.

"She is no longer needed, let us dispose of her." The Minister of Magic cried out as Percy by his elbow writing down notes as fast as his hand could allow. At once Potter growled under his breath as both Remus and Moody placed a hand on both of his shoulder to hold him back in his seat. Taking deep breaths he replied back to the Minister, with all the men listening keenly.

"The last horcrux is his snake Nagini, which stays with him throughout the day and night. If you dispose of my agent I-" The minister cut him with a clap of hands.

"Your agent? If you haven't noticed Potter we don't trust your agent as much. Your "X" has done nothing good for us, she never tells us when there would be a next battle, which village was going to be attacked, and supposedly she's one of you-know-who's closest death eaters in a supposedly inner circle. And that name! What in Merlin's name does "X" stand for eh? While you go around in your little adventures looking for these damn horcruxes, my men are out there dying and being killed in VAST numbers. And what do you really do? You've promised us an end to all this bloodshed years ago but nothing has been done! What are you playing at eh? Tell me Potter why I should forget about disposing your agent!" As a whole all the men turned their heads to Harry Potter who looked livid, no longer was he sitting but standing and leaning his hands against the wooden table his knuckles white.

"You don't know what you're bloody talking about Minister, she's the one thing that is standing between Voldemort and your death. And my little adventures have everything to do with the cause against the dark side, you know nothing! It's you that are killing our people. You wanted a war Minister well here it is! But don't you fucking dare blame anything wrong on both X and me! She is essential to our cause and whether you like it or not she's staying." The only sounds that could be heard in the vast room was the scratching of Percy's quill against his paper, writing friecely and still managing to give Potter a disgusted look. Staring at him with a degree of hate, the minister turned to Percy and addressed him.

"X if seen on the light side will be killed instantly or brought before the council alive. Awards will be given to those that do the deed. Post that everywhere." With that the Minister left through another set of doors, Percy behind him still writing and a few of the commanders hoping to get a word to him since they couldn't at the meeting.

"Stupid wanker," Harry muttered into cup of butterbeer, as he sat around a table with Hermione, Ron,and Ginny. They had just finished dinner, and Harry had just concluded the details to what had happening in the meeting. Moody was absent after Seamus's children arrived to Hogwarts their mother and father no where to be found, he gathered a few aurors and were on their way to the village to look for them.

"Maybe he's right..." Ron mumbled, turning to face his best friend Harry couldn't believe what he said, glancing up then at his hands he went on. "Harry we don't know Cassandra... She's a death eater... For Godric's sake she's a Lemercier! That should be suffice enough to not trust her."

"What does being a Lemer-"

"Her family... Do you not know of her past? The time you were with her, has she not told you of their sins?" Harry looked upon Hermione, and Ginny's faces all seem to have the same emotion as Ron. Understandment, as if they all knew something he didn't.

"No we were rather busy looking for the horcruxes," was his icily reply, he stubbornly scowled at Ginny as she reached for his hand and held it in hers, but didn't pull away. Hermione after giving Ron a small smile took over and spoke quietly to Harry.

"The Lemerciers are one of the oldest wizarding blood, which desends to Merlin himself. Powerful. Wealthy. Buried deep within old magic, that Mab herself practiced long ago." Hermione in vain tried to get Harry's gaze but did not win continuing, "Guston Lemercier. Cassandra's late grandfather, an alumni to Hogwarts, and Voldemort's late mentor... He taught him everything of the old and dark magic that frighten and overcame all of the world of both muggle and wizard." She stopped short when Potter raised his gaze and locked it with hers, as if a force overcame her felt something racking into her brain. Knowing too well that he was performing occulmency on her she waited patiently, she was telling the truth about his teacher. Feeling him retreat back she went on, "Guston showed him the power that came with dealing with the dark arts, but never the reprecussions. A part that Voldemort is, is a molding from Guston Lemercier and the Lemercier's history for violence. He loved and taught him as Tom Riddle was his own son. Which he did the same for Cassandra before he died... She is just like Voldemort."

"No!" Hermione stopped him from getting up by her hands as she held his thighs down to the seat of the chair, Ginny's grip tighten and unmistakable sniffle came from her direction.

"Harry in the end Cassandra will betray you.She will be like her family. She will lie and will do it with ease. She will spy and do it only for him. She will murder and do it without mercy." Pushing her off him a little too roughly, Hermione tumbled back into Ron's arms, walking to the window he looked out digesting what he had just learnt. Cassandra never talked about her past, she deemed it unimportant and just a waste of time for the both of them. Did she know that her grandfather taught Voldemort? Did Dumbledore? Why would she hide this information from him?The questions swimming through his head. Mumbling a hasty goodbye to his friends and wife, he went to the only room that Cassandra and himself knew of, that no one would ever go into. Dumbledore's office. Settling his mind to a degree where it could function without a headache.

"I didn't-" Hermione started but was cut off with a look of badly hidden distress from Ginny.

"Harry trust in Cassandra and reliance is too much... The information he learnt tonight could have been either taken in by him as an insult from Ron and yourself... Or as a warning... I hope he takes the latter." Concluding that the meal was over, the three left the room each to their private chambers worrying for Harry and his decision in dealing with Cassandra Lemercier.

Footnotes:

-As I have mentioned before Cassandra's grandfather, Guston, taught Tom Riddle the essentials of black magic. This is during the time when Tom disappeared and many years later returning as Lord Voldemort.

-Lemercier history lesson:

The family desends from Merlin, a bastard child was born between himself and Vivien. (Vivien was a woman born into death, sin, and hate and wished to seek revenge for her father's death against King Arthur. In doing damage she became a temptress or a harlot. She believed that lust could overcome everything even logic and reasoning, using it to her benefit in bringing down Camalot and King Arthur.) Merlin fell under her charm, and thus the first of the Lemercier was born. A baby boy name Lucifer, there he grew to hate. Hate his father and the man that he served, King Arthur a man who did not have the power that Lucifer held. There the hate for muggles grew.

Lucifer banished out from Britannia by his father, traveled Europe, seeking those like him and finding many situated in the growing republic of Rome. Using his magic he was able to become a noble man, in charge of inporting and exporting shipment for both the muggle and wizard world from his Isle "Merchant's Isle" and where he also came to the surname of "Lemercier". (Le The, Mercier Merchant). Abandoning the shipping industry before the fall of Rome (Predicted by his daugther), he left Italy with his children and wife, returning to Britannia.

From there the Lemercier established themselves with other pure bloods, inter-marriage was done for the sake of keeping 'dirty blood' from contaminating. Guston Lemercier born close to the 1910's, traveled bringing his eldest son (Cassandra's father) who was married into a very powerful wizard family (Cassandras mother's side.) in East Asia, combining the dark arts of both cultures.

-I portrayed the minister rather nastily. His allowance of leaving the muggles to fend for themselves was very un-light side-ish. But he wasn't going to send men he needed badly to battle the dark army to save just a few muggles. War means scarafices.

-I like that there are many people (Well more like six. But that's many considering.) are reading this story. I want to thank you again and hope that I haven't disappointed anyone. I like reviews, it reassures me that you all are reading and liking.


	9. Chapter 9

(All is JK Rowling, except Lemercier. But if she happens to stumble upon this little story she may email me and I will personally give her my Lemercier.)

9. The Conference

"The Minister of Magic has arrived sir,"

Annouced a house elf, as it puffed up it's chest and held it's nose high in the air. The duty as personal servant for the Minister had made it very pompous, and Harry couldn't help but feel reminded of Percy Weasley. Watching from behind his desk, he glanced over at Ron who was leaning against the bookcase, arms crossed and highly amused, then to the other two older men who sat in the two chairs facing slightly his desk and the door that was situated a few yards on his right. Moody scrowled and muttered something sounding similar to 'a ruddy minger if you ask me', Lupin only smiled and watched the procession of five wizards file into the room, the last was Percy and the minister himself. Getting up and smiling at the men, he waved his hand indicating to look behind them.

"Welcome sirs, I hope your journey to Hogwarts was most desirable. Come let us go to the meeting room," Walking ahead he opened another set of french doors which led into another room similiar to that which they were just in. Except it housed a large table and chairs already the table was set with paper, water, and fruits. Taking a seat on one end of the rectangle table, Ron and Lupin immediately took the closest to him, and Moody preferred to stand beside Harry, his arms crossed over his barren chest surveying the room, his magic eye rolling constantly in it's socket. The minister took the opposite seat of Harry, Percy sat down beside him, placing a stack of parchment in front of him. While the commanders took seats on either side, those loyal to Harry's ideas sat closer and vise versa for the minister.

"This meeting has long been anticipated-" Percy started.

"six years this Friday." Ron put in, giving his younger brother a glowering look, Percy went on with what seems a pre- speech before the minister's. How nicely planned, and annoyingly useless, but Potter smiled and nodded for Percy to go on, even if they were in his domain he must show the respect that the Minister is to get.

"With our meeting together this day, we will seal the last of what is to be called in history 'The Last Battle for the Wizarding World'", sitting down he gave Ron a smug look, who in return mumbled something foul.

"Minister if it is alright with you, I'd rather we do what you've come to do." Ron said passing a few papers down the table, the four men watched as the commanders were used as a message line, the papers slowly making it's way to the Minister who snatched it from Percy and read. Lupin whispered something to Moody who nodded and momentarily left the room, coming back he whispered to Lupin, who nodded and went back to staring down the table. At last the Minister finished, and pushed it away.

"No."

"No?"

"I will not allow you to jepordize our plans to surprise the dark side, when we appear at their doorsteps. No this horcrux can wait the moment we attack. It doesn't sound hard killing a snake." Moody again grumbled something about a minger, while the smile that stayed on Lupin's lip faltered a bit. Remembering the warnings that both Ginny and Hermione gave him about his anger, Harry took a deep breath and again replied to the minister.

"Sir the horcrux is essential, to both our plans. Yours to bring down the army and mine to bring down Voldemort... But I can't do that without dealing with the last Horcrux, and believe me Nagini is a very smart snake. Please sir rethink your statement, because with her alive when we attack... It would be useless for us to even surprise the dark side. The snake has a keen sense and usually prowls the grounds not the manor." He remembered what Cassandra told him years ago, when he asked of Nagini. Cassandra... He had stopped all contact with her soon after the supper conversation a few months ago. She had tried to make contact, but he ignored them. He wasn't ready to see her or talk to her, not after what he learnt of her past, and with Hermione's warnings he couldn't help but feel suspicious of her motives. And this wasn't the only time he had that feelings, but he will have to confront her. He has too before the plans to kill Voldemort would occur.

"How will you kill the snake then? Without giving out our plans of attacking. If it's good enough then I suppose I will consider it." Leaning forward his elbows on the table, Harry went on with his proposal.Ending his proposal he sat back in his chair and awaited the minister's reply. Ron shared a glance with him, and then with Lupin who too had taken a lounging air in his chair.

"I will consider it."

"Thank you," Getting up the minister made his way to the doors, Percy right behind him with the few commanders on his side. Turning around he regarded Harry and spoke out.

"You might die, you know that right?" Harry smiled and at once the minister was vaugely reminded of Dumbledore.

Author's Notes:

I'm very sorry for not writing for a long time. But I am writing a very long chapter in order to compensate for this long delay. The next chapter will be another flashback, the last one too. You can tell the character differences in this next chapter, in both Harry and Cassandra, because they are still trying to get to know each other.

Waaaaaaahhh. No reviews. Runs and cries in the corner


	10. Chapter 10

(All is JK Rowling, except Lemercier. But if she happens to stumble upon this little story she may email me and I will personally give her my Lemercier.)

10. Rowena's Horcrux.

Harry sprawled on a chair that faced the large fireplace in the Lemercier library as Cassandra sat by the bay window, it was cracked open as she held a fag outside so that the room wouldn't smell after she was done. They had locked themselves within the library, even since she arrived back from one of the meetings with the Dark Lord frightfully angry. Harry didn't bother to know the reason and he was happy that they had started on looking for the next horcrux. He winced at the last one that they gathered, Helga's cup. It was a mess from start to finish with him nearly killing them both.

"Yes it was your fault," Cassandra said lofty before she took another long drag of her the white stick, slowly the bluish smoke escaped from between her blood red lips. Looking at the mirror that hung above the fireplace he caught her eyes, a smirk graced her lips. "You're skilled in Oculmency, but remember I taught you. I know your mind like the back of my hand, you can never hide anything from me."

"Should I be worried?" Her smirk widen, she turned back to the window taking another long drag. Feeling suddenly restless Harry got up and walked toward the oak table; books, papers, and maps scattered across it's top. They were all turned to Rowena Ravenclaw, a beautifully drawn picture graced a page of one book lifting it he noticed a phantom of a smirk upon the young woman's small lips. "Intelligent and beautiful, it says here she even drew up the blueprints of Hogwarts itself. The moving stairwells, vanishing rooms, and the hidden passageways." Finally finished with her smoke, Cassandra joined him at the table picking up another book.

"Yes I already knew that," thumbing through the book, she found what she was looking for and levitated the book right under Harry's nose. "This is what is interesting. I'm not surprise you didn't find it at all, the book doesn't have any pictures so I knew you wouldn't be able to have got along with it-" He growled at her, and snatched the book from the air and started to read it, only to be poked -very hard- in the chest with Cassandra's wand. "Out loud Potter, I want to hear your booming voice."

"The witch known to us as Rowena Ravenclaw was known for her cleverness, intelligence, and outstanding beauty. It wouldn't be a surprise that this founder of Hogwarts could have ensnared her share of wizards. What the hell-"

"Keep reading." was the demand reply, Harry sighed and went on.

"Her past though not entirely known has been littered with mystery and triumph, the most popular of those myths was of her aiding a muggle, who gained her interest during his campaign to rid Scotland of a tyrant king. It is said that during the last battle, she sat by a hillside that overlooked the battlement, combing her hair. With every stroke of her brush, the young knight killed a man, when she was done the whole army was destroyed and the tyrant king slit by the throat. The muggle became king of Scotland and ruled with a fair hand, allowing the magic folk to live on Scotland's land unharmed." He glanced up to only be glared at, looking down he found another myth, very similar to that of the first story with it happening in Scotland and the comb. Again he read another, and again the comb seemed to have played a vital role in keeping Scotland as a safe haven for the magic folk.

"Notice the trend yet?"

"Yes-"

"That's your horcrux." Cassandra turned around and faced Harry fully her arms crossed over her chest. "Now think. Think where would the Dark Lord place that? He is witty, smart in both muggle and wizard history, and very clever. Where would he place something so valuable, and sought after?" Watching Harry think, she stepped forward.

"I don't-"

"Think harder then."

"She sounds remarkably like Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war." Finally the thought drew on him, looking at Cassandra then at the book, he started to put the pieces together. Rowena was alive during the time when everyone worshiped the Gods and Goddesses. It would only be fitting that she compared herself to Athena. The wars for Scotland, the intelligence needed to excel as a true Ravenclaw, and the eagle. Athena was sometimes thought of as a Goddess of birds, with her owl always on her right arm.

Where would he bury it? or rather where would he hide it? Something so small, how does it look it? Possibly jewel incrusted with a writing saying it was her's. Where would Voldemort hide something like that?

"Riddle during his disappearance from the wizarding world traveled. Mostly to areas that expressed magical powers in the past, Egypt, Italy, Greece, Britannia, and Asia. It would be most appropriate that he would use something from the past, as a link from old magic to his." Harry gave her a look.

"How do you know all of this?" Turning around sharply she frown, what a nosy little git, no wonder Severus despised Harry Potter.

"Because it is my job to," He was still giving her a curious look. "Question my allegiance now and you'll never get this horcrux. I don't have to waste my time with your bloody feelings whether I am on the light or the dark side. If I was a loyal servant to my master, I would have brought you in already. Yet here you are, living on my privately owned island, sheltered from the Dark Lord's gaze, feed, clothed, and taught in the dark arts... Do not question my allegiance Potter."

The Acropolis hill of Athens was overcome with a gust of wind from the East, and two figures appeared out of the thin air on the rocky mountainside. At once the taller figure stumbled making the other figure grab it's garment and righted it up. "Do not make our presence known to those that live nearby Potter." Casting a quick look around they both started their climb, into the ruins of Athena's most popular temple of that among muggles. Entering the ruins, they both went their separate ways, Cassandra to the left and Harry to the right. Taking out his wand he started to tap on certain stones, boulders, or fallen columns, if there was something magical underneath or has been graced with magic, the wand would make a spark upon contact.

"Cassandra?" Harry whispered as he neared her, close to finishing with his share of tapping stones. She turned around and hissed at him to be quiet and motion for him to come to her. Giving the last very big looking boulder a heavy tap, Potter jumped back from it as heavy sparks escaped from between the tip of his wand and the surface of the boulder. Turning towards the nearest house, she waited for any lights then turned and glared at Harry, before a row of curses issued from her mouth the boulder started to shake. Moving a little closer to her they both watched the stone as green lines started to appear, symbol, and letters gracing the once plain boulder, and finally it stopped shaking and the markings started to faint, looking as if someone with paint had come along and drew pictures upon it.

"The markings look remarkably familiar . . . " Cassandra whispered to herself, ignoring Potter's groan for her not to get close to it, she glanced around the boulder taking it the symbols. "Fear . . . " mumbling to herself she fell to her knees and trailed a certain symbol. "The eye of Horus? Peculiar . . . " finally finding the start of the array of nonsense, she whispered to herself, Harry giving the stone a dubious look.

"What does it say?"

"Come here Potter," He too knelt on the ground beside her as she lifted her wand and a small dim light appeared from the tip. "Look," she pointed at a drawing of an eye surrounded by white and black blocks which made a circle. "This is the eye of Horus, remember when I told you that Egyptians were thought to be the first magicians? It's only right that Riddle would use his knowledge in the history of magic, and from his adventures with..." He looked at her but she shrugged it off and continued on. "This eye or rather this symbol represents six parts. Or rather the six senses of a true magician during that time. Touch, Taste, Hearing, Thought, Sight, Smell... And the eye." As she voiced the meanings she touched a part of the symbol. "And here," pointing at a row of symbols.

_What you fear is within,  
do not go further  
if you are not worthy  
and cannot win. _

Moving around the stone they followed the line of symbols only to find a sentence of old Latin, which she translated like it was her first language.

_Those that enter and gather what is not theirs,  
you will see pain and worst your own fears.  
Yet first to enter you must need,  
to give a princely gift to  
Athena, my queen._

"Every year during the Roman times, Athena was given peplos. They're robes, usually placed on a life size statue."

"No Potter that won't do, you must think through the demeanted mind of Tom Riddle. He does have a crude sense of humor." Harry's mind flashed back to Dumbledore as he took out a knife and processed to give himself a cut and wipe it against the stone wall. Remembering the dagger that Cassandra always kept he got up and held out a hand towards her.

"A sacrifice. Come on," Holding her hand they both stumbled over the rocks and climbed into the ruins of the temple, stopping right in the middle where the alter would have been, he glanced around and pointed his wand at a broken piece of a column, making a small flick it suddenly turned into a goat, baaing and chewing. Again with his wand he proceed to leviate the goat in the air, Cassandra already in front of the alter, looking at the place where the statue of Athena would have been, the dagger ready in her hand. Settling the now frighten goat upon the slab of stone, Cassandra preformed the binding spell. "What exactly do we say?" Harry whispered, Cassandra only closed her eyes and opened them slowly.

"Oh Athena! We scacrifice this goat, may it's blood and body be accepted by you!" Harry glanced around at the house and still the lights had not turned out once, the people must be out. Did Cassandra really need to say that, everyone knew that the Gods weren't real, a fabrication by the Romans, to fill their spiritual void. Not willing to receive the spiteful lash from her about it, he watched as she lifted the knife and slit the goat's thorat, blood spilling on the top of the alter, and even upon their robes. Turning around quickly to the rock, it started to shake again, and very slowly the boulder inched its way to the right revealing a large black hole.

"The way in," He breathe, noticing that Cassandra too had seen the boulder's movement, they at once hurried towards the hole. "I'll go first." She only nodded in agreement, and handed him the bloody dagger. "Thanks," Whispering lumos under his breathe he watched as a few feet of the entrance came to light, it looked like a slide to the center of the earth. Hoping that now Athena was real and protecting him, he pushed himself down into the hole. Cassandra following close behind and the rock slowly covering the hole.

"Lumos" At once the darken corridor became exceedingly bright as both Harry and Cassandra held their wands ahead of them, their backs against each other glancing down the unknown hallway. "Looks safe."

"Yes well the last time you said that you were almost decapitated." Cassandra snapped, glancing around their surroundings she noticed a few symbols upon the wall. "Potter . . . Look, the same markings that were on the boulder." Facing the wall she moved her wand closer for an examination, when Potter accidently bumped into her, her wand smacked against the stone wall. "Potter!" But was stopped short from her raging lecture, when the symbol that was graced with the tip of the wand started to glow green, connecting with another then another till it started to snake its way into the darkness. Following the light with their eyes, Cassandra stepped forward as the light finally stopped so that it formed a doorway. Glancing behind her, she gave Harry a look and went forward little by little.

"Cassandra maybe I should enter through the thing first," he said uneasily as they stood before the green outlined doorway. She had stayed silent the whole time looking at the symbols.

"Thank you for preparing ahead, but it's a bit wasted since we have no idea how to open this ruddy thing." Holding out her hand behind her. "Give me the knife, maybe if I spread the blood it'll open." Harry obeyed making sure that she didn't touch the blade part as he handed it to her. He watched as she wiped the remaining blood on the stone wall, and at once the blood sunk into it, and ever so slowly the wall started to move and appeared before them was a dimly lit chamber. "Well, now go on Potter." Giving him a small push they both entered the wall, only for it to close up behind them.

"At least we don't have to use our wand as flashlights."

"What are flashlights?" Harry shook his head and surveyed the room, noticing the gold, jewelry, and coins stacked to the ceiling. "So in this bunch of rubbish we should be able to find the horcrux..." Cassandra said out loud rumbling through the things. "This feels a little too easy."

"Duck down!" Harry hissed as he pulled Cassandra down with him behind a stack of silk robes. Peeking through a small gap, Harry stared in horror at what looked like dead, rotten men walking from another doorway, moaning. "Wha-" But his mouth was covered by Cassandra's hand, he gagged a bit as the smell of goat's blood drifted into his nose. Once they had disappeared through another doorway, Cassandra got up and took her hand away from his mouth. "Were those-"

"Inferi," Turning to look at him, she gave him a questioning look. "Is this your first time seeing them?" He shook his head, as a memory of himself being pulled by them into the water, with Dumbledore coming to his rescue.

"Do they kill?" Cassandra had gotten back to looking through the junk, pocketing a small piece here and there.

"Depends on the maker. But I heard that the dark lord ordered them to eat the brains of their victims, while they were still alive." He stopped midway from picking up a cup and gave Cassandra a sickening look. "Yes well it's only stories, and half the stories that we are ever told are rarely true or have been twisted around that it's no longer its original form." Straightening up she let out a sigh. "Well I can't find it anywhere."

"Neither can I," frowning she slowly made her way towards the doorway that the Inferi had entered from. "What are you doing?"

"I'm contemplating whether I should enter that first or you." Standing there a bit more she took out her wand and whispered lumos, plunging herself into the darkness. Harry hurried over taking his wand out and entered too, muttering to himself about dying and blaming her when he ran into something small and hard in front of him. "Ger'off you bugger." Feeling himself being pushed back he stumbled a bit and righted himself. Not thinking he pushed right back. "The hell!" Putting up a silent struggle in the dark corridor, they both were pushing each other, and hitting when a loud moan echoed through from their right and then from their left from which they had entered from. Another moan escaped from the right and the left.

"Shit-" Cassandra slammed their backs against the wet cold stone wall. Yet even if they tried to flatten themselves against the wall, the inferi would notice them. "What are we going to do?" Looking towards the one side of the hallway she pulled out her wand and tapped his head, again he felt himself turn cold, glancing down at his hands he noticed that he had blended into their surroundings. Moody did the same exact thing to him years ago, glancing around he noticed that Cassandra was gone. "Cass-" Again there was a hand at his mouth.

"Shut up and hold my hand." Was all she whispered, trailing her hand from his face, to his shoulder, down his arm, into his hand. Gripping it he noticed that her hand was just as cold and clammy as his own, so she was nervous. It felt like forever till the inferi appeared, the two groups neared the same area that both Harry and Cassandra were in, feeling her grip tighten, he watched as the inferi stopped mid step. Turning around the other group of inferi had stopped too, and were looking at him, or rather the other group of inferi behind him. A moan echoed from his right then his left, feeling Cassandra pull him toward the way, just as they hit the wall once again, the growls became louder and at once the inferi jumbled together in what looked like a fight. Ducking down from a blow of one of them he pushed his way, with Cassandra and finally they escaped the tunnel. Taking out his wand he tapped it on his head, while Cassandra did that to herself. Slowly they started to appear head first, torso, then their legs, looking on the ground Cassandra hissed at the sandy bottom that was the floor. Again with the flick of his wand a light appeared, then Cassandra's.

"There it is..." And there indeed was the horcrux, laying upon a limestone alter, big enough to hold two people standing upon it's top. Looking around the room for any more traps, Cassandra gave him the go, and both of them at once started to inch their way to the altar. Careful of where they stepped, finally reaching the altar they both stared down at the comb, it's beauty hidden by the dark. "Do you want to?" Harry asked Cassandra, she only shook her head, and watched as he slowly picked it, holding it by his wand to look at it better. The rubies were beautiful, a dark royal blue, with gold trimmings, and the teeth of the comb strong oak wood. But before he could even place it in his pocket the ground started to shake violently.

"Damn it! GET ON THE ALTER POTTER!" Cassandra yelled in frustration, pushing Harry roughly onto the alter, she followed suit her robe barely snatched by a hand that poped out of the sandy floor. Holding her wand higher, they watched in horror as inferi started to slowly climb out of their sandy beds, the smell of rotten flesh soon filled the air. Turning 360, they were surrounded. Cassandra's light went out at once, with his light only burning for them. A few seconds later he watched as a spell erupted from where she stood, not a few seconds ago. The red light hit something since it stopped suddenly. Then another. Then another. It wasn't working, feeling something tug at his robe he turned around and blasted it, now they were in pitch black with spells being thrown randomly as their source of light. Fighting them, Harry suddenly stopped.

"How stupid am I!" He yelled, wiping his wand to the ground in front of him, he bellowed "Expecto Patronum!" At once a slivery shaped started to take form from the tip of his wand slowly landing upon the ground, the light radiating from its being was strong, turning to face Cassandra he watched as she started with disbelief. Finally taking the full shape of a stag it stood there ready for its orders. "Take us out of here, alive!" Jumping from the alter upon it's back, the stag stood patiently as the inferi slowly backed away covering their eyes, and letting out a painful screech. "CASSANDRA GET ON!" But she wouldn't move, her wand hanging limply from her hand, her face crossed. "CASSANDRA IF YOU WANT TO BLOODY LIVE,GET ON THE RUDDY STAG!" Shaking her head she heeded his words and jumped on, wrapping her hands around his waist, the horcrux bumping against her arm. "GO!" With a sudden burst of light, the stag rushed forward trampling the inferi that were in the way.


	11. Chapter 11

(I'm not claiming anything that was made by J.K Rowling, who would want someone stealing their characters! Everything is hers except Lemercier.)

11. Confrontation

The Headmaster's quarters had been closed and sealed to the public for six years, and was now finally open as Harry took the charms off and entered the room. It looked exactly the same except that the majority of the walls were empty, the portraits were moved elsewhere in the castle. Though a few stayed behind, one of them including Phineas, who was watching from his portrait with silent observation. The rest of the portraits too had awoken, peeking down at the young man who stood motionless in front of the desk, his wand clutched in his right hand. The instruments that chimed, whistled or moved with a ticking noise had died a long time ago, stood motionless in their places, covered with a thick layer of dust, even the house elves were banned from cleaning the area. Pushing himself to move, Harry made his way down a few steps through a small sitting room, to a door that led to Dumbledore's bed chambers. He had never been in there, but it was worth looking at while he waited for his appointment to arrive. Waving his wand at the hinges the door gave way and slowly opened, Harry glanced around the room to find it like any normal bedroom. A bed in the middle with red hanging tapestries, the bed made, and clothes hanging from the cupboard. Satisfied that no one had been in there since that fatal day, he shut the door and turned around, glancing at his clock. 11:55. Five more minutes and she will arrive, through the fireplace.

Walking back to the office, he stood behind the desk, where Dumbledore normally sat, when he visited him. Glancing down at the desk, he noticed a few papers were still out, but had started to take a yellowish tint, and Dumbledore's sliver inkwell, with the red quill still in place. Pulling the high-backed chair, he started to sit down when a loud voice from the left of him boomed out.

"You're NOT the headmaster!" Even after all these years, Phineas was still cold and distasteful. Acting like he didn't hear that scoundrel Harry sat down, feeling the springs under the leather covering, curve to his bottom, and his back. All that time he had been looking around the quarter's he had not bothered to light the room. Still sitting in the chair he raised his wand and pointed a few candles still left behind from all those years ago. The candles lit automatically, the room now dimly lit he waited. His hands pressed against the arm rest of the chair.

Suddenly the fireplace gate opened, and a few seconds later a hooded figure walked out of it, covered in ash, he had not asked the house elves to clean it before hand. Waiting patiently at his seat, the figure took of it's hood and glanced around the room finally stopping on Harry Potter.

"Cassandra Lememier," He was a bit surprise with her looks, it had been six months since he had last seen her, and already time seemed to have finally caught up with her. Like all ravenclaws she was known for her beauty, with her mixed ethnicity it accented all her features, and what was her true beauty was her violet eyes. Taking off her cloak, he looked her down from head to toe and back up again. Her face was gaunt, the skin stretched across her cheekbones, her skin was no longer a tinted brown, now a sickly pale color, the robes that she wore hung on her skinny frame. She was still too young, yet pre mature crows' feet graced the ends of her eyes, and strands of white mixed with her jet-black hair that grew and hung in long tresses down her back. But her face, she still held her pride, and a mixture of all that was dark swirled in her irises.

"Come sit," motioning at the chair across from the desk, she made her way over and sat down, Phineas in the background was clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Waving his wand at the remaining portraits, they frowned as they banged on what looked like a plastic covering, so that the conversation between Cassandra and Harry would not be repeated. "It seems the dark side has not been treating you decently."

"I have been seen poor in character in the Dark Lord's eyes, and have been punished, when it was not me that deserved it." Her voice was full of venom, her eyes glittered with hate. "Why had you stopped our communications so abruptly six months ago?"

"Because I did not wish to contact someone whose allegiance still falters," Cutting her off, he went on. " I have heard of your family's history, and was concerned of my safety and those around me. I had a right to cut you off from any direct contact with the light side."

"After all these years, Potters do you not remember when I said never question where I stand?" Her look was disdainful, and her attitude could match an angry boor. "My family history has nothing to do with-"

"Your family history has everything to do with it, how could I trust you when I finally understand your past? The years that we spent together as mentor and pupil, not once did you ever mention your family, nor their sins that were committed by them. Especially your maniac grandfather and father." Standing up the chair that she sat in fell backwards,a loud crack echoed throughout the room.

"You will show respect to my family!" Harry sat back in his chair, waiting for her to cool down, she wasn't just about to blow him up, he knew her. Moving his wand the chair righted itself up, and again Harry motioned for her to sit. "Have you brought me here to ruin my surname name Potter, before you call in your men to arrest me?"

"No, I've asked for this conference to know the whole truth. To know whether I can still ask for your help or if I should condemn you to what you deserve..." The silent that followed was cold, and as he looked into her eyes, he knew that he was in for a rude awakening.

"Fine... I'll tell you everything, judge me then." A smirk graced her lips. "The year when the Dark Lord finally took notice of me, must have been during the last months of your fifth year. I had only been a death eater for a few months, but during my time I had risen. My name was what brought his attention to me, I believe he felt obliged to place his late mentor's only living descendent, among those he thought worthy to grace his presence with. But he wasn't ready to trust me, I was given a mission, but more like an initiation into his inner circle. Severus had leaked on the whereabouts of Emmenline Vance on a certain day, and I was given the command to kill her, Nott and Lestrange were to come with me, to see that I did it."

Harry just stared at her with disbelief, she it was Cassandra who murdered Vance, in front of all those muggles, and did it brutally.

"She didn't know I was on to her till I was almost three feet away. She turned around and aimed at me, blasted woman scarred me. But I got my revenge, she was so scared of causing a commotion in the muggle filled streets, her wand hidden underneath that shawl of hers. I didn't care, if they got in the line of fire, well then it was their fault. I remember, I made sure she died painfully." As she recounted what happened, Cassandra's eyes were dead set on Harry, who at the moment was looking past her, but she could see the emotion flickering in his green eyes.

"The muggles scattered when they saw my spell hit her full blast on the chest. The few that got in the way were also dealt with, I had to step over a few stunned bodies to finally look down at Vance. She was old, and that hit was very powerful, so she was dying. That look of anguish and pain etched in her face was priceless, just like the screams and chaos on Downing Street. Lestrange then apparated next to me, to look at my work. He said sharply, 'Kill her before the order arrives.'" Her voice faltered, Harry glanced sharply at her, Cassandra's gazed was lowered.

"Guilt flooded my lust to kill, I couldn't rise my wand against her anymore... Then I finally realized that I was playing for two, and that sacrifices had to be made. It was that thought that pulled me out of my guilt, and my wand was aimed directly at her lungs. It was either going to be me or her, and I chose the latter. I performed impervious, I could see from her face that she was drowning from the water filling up her lungs. That's how she died, slowly and painfully, from Lestrange's accounts of what I did, the Dark Lord welcomed me in, like a father to his lost daughter."

"Did Dumbledore know what you did?"

"If he did, then he didn't question me about it... Afterwards, the Dark Lord thought it best to have two spies, since Severus was close to being found out. And I was fresh from Hogwarts, training to become a healer, it was a perfect rouge. For a year I gave information to him, till the death of Dumbledore."

"While you kept me on your isle, what information did you give him? Because if I am correct, your mission was to spy on me." Cassandra was restless, and all this talking was getting them no where, but if he wanted to know everything then she will tell him all. Getting up she started to walk a little here and there.

"I gave him information on the Ministry of Magic. I was a healer, and was called in many times to tend to the wounded. The minister wasn't so keen on keeping information that was vital to the light side quiet. Even his commanders were stupid enough to tell me their plans, while I tended to a relative or a sickness of theirs. That's why the ministry were so happy to have you back, since your disappearance they lost every battle, and many wizarding villages were being occupied by werewolves. And it was my information that got Malfoy and those pathetic death eaters out of Azkaban. The Dark Lord was very happy with my work."

"Then why didn't you give him, what he wanted? Me." She stopped, and turned her head her face was drawn.

"Because Dumbledore made me-" Anguish filled her eyes, "he made me promise that when he died, I was to finish your studies. I was to help you in every possibly way to find the horcruxes, and to protect you till you were ready." Harry thought over what she said, his eyes widen in shock at Dumbledore's prediction of his death. Did he know that he was walking to his death, as we flew to Hogwarts?

"You could still had given me up! Why keep a promise to someone who was dead? It's not like you cared for him." Walking up to the desk, she raised her hand to hit him, but thought otherwise and slammed her fist to the desk, with the force the desk creaked and moaned.

"You think I didn't care for him? He took care of me when I had no family left! My grandpere died when I was in my fifth year, both my parents killed by aurors, and no other relatives to care for me. Wizarding orphanages wouldn't hear of having a girl with such a bad history into their buildings..." Turning around she kept her pacing once more, holding her hand that she slammed the desk with to her chest. "I was underage, and the ministry was frantic on where I was to be placed. Left and right they were denied in giving me room and boarding in an orphanage... Then he came. The last month of school and O.W.L's done. He told me he found a room for me in Diagon Alley, and there I stayed."

"But I knew why he did that, to keep me to him as close as possible... The Dark Lord was recruiting, looking for those that had once served him. My name would be the first, to see if his mentor had survived all these years, and if not to look for his decendents... From then on I guess I played into his plans... I was given occulmency training, I was to relearn the dark arts that I was taught in my young age, and to start to make another me. A darker, sinister, and willing servant of the Dark Lord... I owed him my life, what better gift then what he gave me?" She had already sat back down during her little talk, her eyes fixed on Harry who was starring right back. Violet and green clashed together. His thoughts swam through like a movie reel. Dumbledore kept her away from the Dark Lord, only to prepare her to face him as a double agent. That didn't sound like him, but then again Dumbledore had many secrets.

"Did Snape know you were also a spy?"

"Not then. To him I was another of those deatheaters trying to gain the Dark Lord's attention, and he was too busy with his problems as it is. Your year was almost up, and Draco was failing, Severus always spoke on Draco's behalf. But... If I knew what the Dark Lord had ordered him to do..." Letting on a small chuckle, "The day before he died, he said 'after all, to the well- organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.' Sometimes I think he knew what was going to happen..."

The silence that followed was long, but apporpriate for both of them.

"That same thought has crossed my mind as well, many times." Harry whispered, Cassandra gave him a tired smile. "What's going to happen Cassandra?" He knew that she had used occulmency during their conversation, and he had allowed her to. Yet he did vise versa, scanning her memories of the layout of the manor, hidden doors, and a passage way to Voldemort's private rooms.

"You know full well what I need to do..."She got up and walked over to the fireplace, she conjured him a fire and threw a handful of floo powder into it, as the fire turned a light green, she turned to Harry with a sad smile. "I am what I am, Potter. Someone has to be." She whispered her whereabouts, and entered the fireplace, at once the fire went out. Harry stood there for some time, and started for the door.

Lifting his wand the screen that covered the portraits were lifted, and the candles went out. Closing the door behind him, he stood there questioning weather he should place the charms up. Thinking against it turned and proceed back to his room, to his wife one last time.


	12. Chapter 12

(I'm not claiming anything that was made by J.K Rowling, who would want someone stealing their characters! Everything is hers except Lemercier.)

12. Tonight

Lemercier Castle was a beauty, with it's old walls, and multi colored glass planes, no one would know that something sinister slept within it's walls. That years of hate, betrayal, murder, and lies had built and held together the framework. Cassandra arrived right after her meeting with Harry Potter, brooding over the conversation. She dismissed her servants and the house elves, giving them all nothing and watching them all disapparate without wishing her good luck or saying goodbye.

She spent her day walking through the many rooms, to her father's room, her mother's closet still filled with lavish robes and her jewelry in closed wooden boxes. The dining hall where the Lemerciers would host countless parties, the servants quarters down in the dudgeons, where it was cold, dirty, and damp. The tour around the castle took up most of the daylight, the last room to investigate was the Lemercier Library. Pushing the two heavy oak doors, she walked in the air rushing out of the room smelled of cigars and old parchment. Walking towards the middle she spun around, inhaling the smells and the two levels of books. This was her favorite room, and her grandfather's. It held so much history, history on Hogwarts, Britannia, and Roma. The history of the Lemerciers and her grandfathers prized scrolls on the magic of Queen Mab, written entirely in Latin. How many days did she spend with her grandfather, translating the ancient script, and rewriting it if done incorrectly? This was where she learnt of the pupil Tom Riddle, there was even reports and essays he had written stored within the shelves.

Rising her wand arm she, she made a graceful loop, and at once fire erupted on a stack of books. Turning around she repeated the process, and again and again, so that the room was roaring with life. The smell of burning parchment, and wood took hold of her senses. Exiting the Library she went to each room, a total of 20 and repeated the same process. By the time she was finish the castle was aflame, and wood creaked and moaned as if it was feeling the pain being inflicted upon it. Rising her wand above her, a jet of red erupted from her wand, to the ceiling. The sounds of breaking rock and stone echoed throughout the castle. Then as if nothing happened, she closed her eyes and disapparated.

* * *

"Ready yourselves lads," Moody whispered as he came upon a fresh group of aurors, all them giving the old one eyed man a shaky smile. Moving around the great hall, he said the same to another and another, his cane clanking against the cold stone floor. The wounded were all moved out and transported to St. Mungos or to their loved ones for care. 

"You will be placed in groups of four, and you are in charge of them." A woman announced, surrounded by a group of black robed healers, the sign of a healer stamped across their back. They were pale, their hands gripping their bags which was filled with readied potions, and herbs. "Do not try to save them, if they are near death. You keep to your group at all times."

Just close above the great hall, in a tower Harry, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Collins with a few other aurors stood around a map. Harry was whispering to Collins and Remus with Ron listening, while Hermione and Ginny kept Gregory busy. "Right here, she said that it could allow a mass of apparitions but it must be within the circle. I should have entered the manor through the back way by then." Moving his wand across the home made map, which he made from the images of Malfoy manor, he continued. "These passages all lead to Voldemort, but I will be taking the one from Cassandra's rooms." His wand trailed from a fireplace opening through a tunnel and then exiting through a room, labeled 'Voldemort's atrium'. Listening patiently Remus had a few interjections about the positioning of the men. Finally finishing his plan, Harry glanced over at Ginny who stared back, Gregory playing with her hair.

"Do not come back for me, I will come to you." His heart broke when Ginny listened to his words, a stream of tears running down her cheeks. He could hear Hermione in the background taking shaky breaths.

"Alright Harry... We'll do that." Ron whispered, nodding at his best friend he straighten himself up and made his way to his silently crying wife, and their sleepily child. Nodding his goodnights and his arm around Ginny's waist they proceeded out of the tower towards their private chambers. His family. His loving devoted wife, and his handsome son. They entered the rooms, with Harry closing the door quietly as possible.

A/N:

The first half of the chapter, which is dedicated to Cassandra happened right after the meeting with Harry Potter. The bottom half is mid December, the day before the 'last battle'.

Yes it's ending pretty soon.


	13. Chapter 13

(I'm not claiming anything that was made by J.K Rowling, who would want someone stealing their characters! Everything is hers except Lemercier.)

A/N: It wasn't suppose to be Narcissa but Bella. Sorry.

13. Nagini

A pale woman with black cascading curls down her back stood before a mirror, ripping parts of her dress here and there, as if she was just in a struggle. Finally finished, she glided to her dresser, picking up a red scarf she went to her window and opened it. The cold wind was enough for her to shiver, she tucked it so that it waved in the wind. Then she too left the room, she didn't bother to wear a mask. All the Death Eaters glanced over at her with lazy eyes, as they lounged on chairs, sudans, and throw pillows. Passing a pair of them, she heard them whisper and start to giggle, then a few more. yet she held her head high and entered the hall that led to his Lordship's private rooms. More death eaters looked at her, with smirks upon their faces. She knew why they smirked and giggled behind their masks, or hands.

_She collasped to the ground, her insides were burning, as if something was cluthing her stomach and crushing it between it's claws. Screaming from the pain she tried to place her arms around her lower half, but her wrists were chained to the ground enabling her. "My Lord-"_

_"SILENCE!" He bellowed, again she wraithed in pain. Sniggers from around her, made it known that there were people presenced during her punishment. Yet she knew who that belonged too, Narcissa. The Inner circle was present, to watch her. Taking shallow breathes, she tried her best not to black out._

_Another shearing pain ran through her body._

_"It has been months now, and you can't even give me a decent report? You are entitled to this pain, you earned it. Give me what I want Cassandra, give me what I deserve to know." The Dark Lord's voice was walfering in and out._

_"But my Lord-"_

_"GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!"_

_Another roll of pain, and she was gone._

A soft smirk graced her red lips, because it was only her that knew of their fate. That they would die unprepared, and with fear, all through her doing. Uncluthing her hands she savoured the thought of power, power to say who was to die painfully or quickly, the traits of a Lemercier still lingering in her bones.

* * *

Harry waited silently, noting that the death eaters were guarding all sides of the Manor, but didn't bother to go in the woods where he sat waiting.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew let out a high pitched yelp, when Cassandra pushed him aside roughly, opening the French doors and greeted by what looked like a meeting between Bellatrix, Snape and his Lordship. Putting up a look of horror and anger she fell to her knees in front of his lordship. "Mi' Lord you must leave!"

* * *

The big snake slitthered upon the grass over rocks, or around them. It's glittering skin reflected the moon's light. Harry knew she was coming his way, he watched as the snake moved effortlessly towards his hiding place, its pink tongue darting in and out. he raised himself in a crouching position, a dagger in his hand. Before Nagini could posed herself, Harry purged the snake with the dagger, the blood that came forth soaked his sleeves.

* * *

"Stop this act you ungrateful girl!" Bellatrix spat, trying to pull Cassandra up from her knees but could not. "GET UP AND AWAIT YOUR TURN TO SEEK ASSEMBLY WITH THE DARK LORD!" Just as her words finished, Cassandra watched still in her hysterical state, as Voldemort stopped breathing. His eyes bulged from his sockets and his fingers gripping the armrest of his chair. 

"Nagini..." A soft whisper left his thin lips, Cassandra focused her eyes on her lordship, while Bellatrix still pulling and still yelling at her faded to a distance. His red eyes widen as if he was reliving the snake's last moments in life.

"GET UP GET UP GE-" A blow from Voldemort and Bellatrix flew practically across the room, landing on her back. Turning Cassandra watched as blood tinkled from the corner of her mouth, then turning to Voldemort he had risen from his seat his hand still raised, perfect.

"MY LORD HE IS HERE! HARRY POTTER IS HERE!" Grabbing the hem of his robes, she hid her smile in them.

* * *

After wiping the dagger and his hands on the grass he took out a mirror and whispered. "Ronald Weasley." Ron's face appeared at once. "Phase one is a go." 

Ron looked from the mirror, as he laid against the mount that they were hiding behind. He was surrounded on both sides by Aurors or healers, all of them waiting anxiously for the sign. Moving his hand he waved the number three with his fingers, Moody seeing it waved at Collins and at once a company of men crawled their way through the long grass to the manor.

Again Ron repeated the same gesture signaling for company two to start moving. Shrugging off his robe so that he was dressed in just a pain button shirt and pants, Lupin left with company two. This lasted for just under half an hour, the last company left with both Moody and Ron leading the way, company three already stationed on the right flank, company two on the left flank, and their company squared in the middle exactly in front of the manor. There they waited again for Harry's signal.

The fireplace slowly opened, when Harry lightly tapped the statue of a snake that extended from the mantle piece. Stepping into the dark tunnel, he whispered a word and his wand flared, not losing a second he ran into it, with a surge of hate fueling him. The tunnel was coming to an end he was nearing it. Using the Mirror again he said only one word.

"Attack."


	14. Chapter 14

(I'm not claiming anything that was made by J.K Rowling, who would want someone stealing their characters! Everything is hers except Lemercier.)

14. The War

Unknown to those inside the private room of the Dark Lord, the death eaters were surrounded when spells, curses and hand made potions were thrown at them. The screams that filled the air was cut short by howls, Malfoy Manor has now become the battleground. Ron pushed his way through the streaming bodies colliding and falling around him, Moody had disappeared on him, turning around he stunned a death eater, then another as it's spell missed him by a hairs breath. The sounds that came with battle were loud but you could still make out your own breathe, you could still hear your heart beating in your ears, and feel your blood coursing it's way throughout your body. Getting up from his crouching position, he punched a death eater, and ran into the manor, yelling.

Both Bellatrix and Snape backed away from Cassandra as if she had a fatal disease, but only the Dark Lord remained, his eyes lingered on her bowed back. Nagini is dead... Nagini is dead... The thought of his faithful snake dead amoung his other thoughts blurred what was his servant was saying. Only the words 'Harry Potter' seemed to have brought him out of his moment of weakness and renewed it with anger. Before he could yell out an order, both Greyback and Rudolphus entered the rooms. Rudolphus damped with sweat and his wand dangling from his right hand. While Greyback in a torn shirt stood beside him breathing heavily.

"My Lord the light side have attacked, they are within the manor, what is your command?"

"Kill them," Everyone bowed at once, but the Dark Lord held both Cassandra and Snape. "You two will stay with me." Again everyone bowed, before leaving Bellatrix took out her wand and gave both the two people she hated the most a look of loathe. The doors were shut immediately by Pettigrew who too stayed behind, his little watery eyes darting here and there. "Get up Cassandra," She followed his orders and stood before her master, head still bowed. Before he could have said another word, a loud crack then crash echoed throughout the atrium, that led into the private chambers that all four were occupying at the moment.

A nod from the Dark Lord to Severus, the black haired man took out his wand and proceed to the hallway, closing the door behind him. Harry stood before him dusty, but his wand pointed dead center at the man, the same man that murdered Dumbledore. "Potter" He spat.

"You!" And at once they aimmed a spell at each other, both of them hitting full force blowing them off their feet. Harry got up quickly, before Snape could get up he ran to him tackling the old man to the ground, making both of them lose their wands. Punches landed aimlessly, only the grunt or feel of bone hitting bone did Harry or Severus know they had landed the punch in the correct area. Scrambling across the marble floor, they ran after their wands with Severus getting to his first he aimed it at Potter and yelled "Expelliarmus!" Ducking behind a chair the spell missed Harry Potter entirely. Standing up it was his turn.

At once Severus arms snapped together, then his legs. But it didn't take long for the spell faded. Severus noticed that he Potter surprised him, that he was not ready for that spell.

"Incendio!" The chair that Harry had chosen for cover, started to burn, pushing himself out from the cover it, he felt a burning sensation as a spell hit him on his back. Bitting back the pain he raised his wand, Severus was way ahead of him and too held his wand before him. "Now who in the world has taught you Occlumency?" They both started to circle around each other, the chair had transferred the fire to the table beside it, and the atrium was soon roaring with the flames.

"Cassandra Lemercier," Snape's eyes widen with surprise.

"Impossible I would have-"

"Noticed? She's just as good as you, if not better... Of course she would slip through your watchful eye... She was Dumbledore's pupil."

Severus lowered his wand, at the thought of Dumbledore going behind his back, and molding another spy, one to his advantage, and that he didn't know of. At that moment of weakness, Harry raised his wand and yelled "Mobilicorpus!" Snape's body was flung to the wall, that Harry could have sworn he heard something break, with a loud thump his body fell to the ground blood slowly tinkling out from the corner of his mouth. "A life for a life." Moving around he started for the doors, bursting them open.

Before he could say another word, he watched with horror and surprise as Cassandra stood in front of Lord Voldemort, her eyes gleamed from the fire that was building behind him. Her wand was raised against him, backing slowly she moved beside the Dark Lord. Harry couldn't help but watched with shock, what is the world is that woman doing? Was the question that seemed to replay in his head over and over again. "This is not a good place to battle my Lord, let us to a fimiliar place. Let us to our home." When she said 'our home', her eyes widen at Harry. Then before he could react to what she meant, she aimed her wand at the ceiling, yelled something like a spell. The whole manor shook and rumbled, the anti apparation shield was off, then at once they both disappeared before his eyes with a loud crack. Demtermined to get kill Voldemort and so be it Cassandra, he dissappeared too.


	15. Chapter 15

(I'm not claiming anything that was made by J.K Rowling, who would want someone stealing their characters! Everything is hers except Lemercier.)

15. Last Duel

Harry thought he had maybe apparated someplace else, but the familiar smell of the ocean that surrounded the isle and the unmistakable landmark proved him wrong. The castle was no longer a castle, but stones and brink outlining the base of it, charred wood crunched under his boots. There was no place to properly hide or to duck behind, it was fight to the death. Twisting around he held his wand up at two figures that stood across from him, Cassandra just a little ways behind Voldemort. "Ahh so you know this place as well then?" The culture voice that came from such an ugly thing was still surprising to him, Cassandra just stood there her eyes ablaze.

"I was taught here."

"As was I, Harry Potter, by Guston Lemercier, I learned much of the Dark Arts within these once walls. " His hand flourished around them. "For years I dwelled in the dark arts, calling upon much of myself into it, thus my look I perceive, then again it could have been my horcruxes.. The same ones that you destroyed... My little spy never told about your little life here," He turned around and motioned for her to approach him, she obeyed and stood still as his long fingered hand caress her arm and rest on her shoulder. "My Cassandra... Playing for both sides... Your grandfather would be most sadden at your position, my dear." He slapped her across the face with such force that she fell face first into the dirt. Harry growled under his breathe and edged closer to Voldemort.

"Your fight's with me Lord Voldemort." The older man looked up with surprise at the once boy, the same boy that Dumbledore so desperately protected his life with, even if it meant taking his own.

"You care for this thing? This creature that would betray you the moment it finds the opportune moment?" He glanced down at the woman before his feet and kicked her in the stomach, so that she flopped down in agony.

"STOP!" So it seems that dear Harry has the same weakness as his dead teacher. Taking that into consideration, he aimed his wand at Cassandra, with a short flick she went rigid. "HEY!"

"Now now this is for my safety and yours, Potter... She tends to get in the way of things, and you wouldn't want to accidentally kill her now?" Moving slowly to the middle he held his wand up in a duel stance, while Harry only stood with his wand by his side. " This does bring back such fond memories, doesn't it?" Rising his wand into a duel stance, Harry only glared at Voldemort letting him down all the talking. "There is no where you can go, our dear Cassandra had placed an anti-Apparation on this isle right after you appeared. This is it, Potter, this is the last place where our fates shall intertwine. Where one of us comes out the victor."

Both wizards aimed their wands at the exact moment, a flash light and a sound of thunder. Harry stumbled backwards from the impact but had barely gotten out of the way of a spell. Another spell was sent, but Harry stopped it with a magical made shield, his arm ached from the impact of the spell. Even without his horcruxs was still strong, aiming his wand at a few boulders he hurled them at Voldemort. He waved his wand almost lazily and the boulders turned to dust, a red spark erupted from his wand and before Harry could react he felt a burning sensation spread through his shoulder. He immediately dropped his shield, and raised his wand to his shoulder and whispered. "Episkey."

He had to switch hands, and to voicing his spells, Harry bellowed _" Mobi-"_ Voldemort cut him off with his own spell, aimming his wand at the ground in front of him instead.

_"Serpensortia,"_ slowly a snake dropped from the wand and uncurled itself, it's eyes locked on Harry. Not finished yet he added "Engorgio!" The snake grew and grew, till it was close to Harry's height. The sounds of what was unmistakable parsetounge issued from his lips, **"Kill the boy."** At once the snake started, for its victim.

_"Diffindo!"_ The snake stopped midway and suddenly as it came, it ripped in half and disappeared with a puff of smoke. He didn't even give time for the smoke to dispense as he ran forward and made an upward slashing motion with his wand yelling, _"SECTUSEMPRA!"_ Voldemort dropped to his knees but he wasn't finished, as Harry expected.

_"CRUCIO!"_ Harry stopped as an overwhelming pain ran through his body, coming in shock after shock in his body. He too dropped to his knees, the pain increased as Voldemort got up his hand over his right arm, it was bleeding profusely. _"CRUCIO!"_

'_Maintain your breathing. Maintain your breathing. You can fight this. Fight it. Fight it._' Harry screamed in his head, trying to overpower the pain that radiated from every part of his body. It's only in your head, rising his wand feebly he watched as Voldemort was blown off his feet and landing painfully on the floor, closely to the frozen Cassandra. Taking the opportunity, he got up quickly ignoring the dizziness.

_"IMPERIO!"_

Harry stopped his advancement to the fall Dark Lord, as Cassandra got in the middle her wand pointing right at his heart. She was between him and Voldemort, could he kill her?A high crackle echoed through the night sky as Voldemort got up standing behind Cassandra.

"Kill her." His arm was radiating with pain, it was stiff and tense from all powerful spells that were expelled from it, during their little fight. He raised his wand in order to make a swishing motion, but he couldn't. "Just like your dear Dumbledore, you can't kill her. He couldn't kill Severus and look at him, buried six feet under, food to the worms."

"Shut up!" Voldemort only smiled.

"Severus told me how he died, tell me Potter did he really scream like a girl?" Sparks flew out from the end of Harry's wand, anger filled his head, and the thought of Voldemort dead clouding his mind. But to get to him, he needed to go through Cassandra, his wand shook with uncertainty. "I wouldn't mind if you killed her now Potter, Cassandra's been a very bad girl." As he talked, he reached over and caressed the side of her face, her blank face focused only on Harry Potter. "Her death would profit me, and save time from killing her myself after I kill you of course."

"I won't kill her." Voldemort couldn't look anymore smug, moving closer to Cassandra he whispered into her ear. "My dear, his wand." Moving her wand a downward she said outloud in a monotone voice.

"Accio Wand." His wand slipped from his sweaty hands into Cassandra's outstretched one.

"You're armless. Once again you're in the same predicament as your Dumbledore. Will you beg for your life, like he did Severus, Harry? Come now I heard he fell to his knees." He growled under his breathe, not moving a muscle, it would be stupid he'll be blown to pieces. "For 21 years, I have waited for 21 years to finally kill you. Did you really think that you were going to win? That you were actually going to defeat me Potter? I killed your parents with one stroke, your headmaster, your godfather, your giant friend with one command. Did you honestly think that you were going to win?"

A Blink? Slowly Lord Voldemort's voice trained out, and it was only him and Cassandra. Harry watched as Cassandra blinked repeatedly again, then her face resolved back into a blank expression. Suddenly her eyes cleared and a look of determination and registration illuminated from her bright violet eyes. The muscles on the corner of her mouth tighten, her wand hand quivering slightly. His mouth opened, and his eyes filled with respect, he nodded. Twirling around her wand raised against Voldemort, her other hand flinging Harry his wand.

**"AVADA KEDAVRA"**

The bright green light blinded Harry for just a moment, uncovering his eyes he watched as Cassandra's body hit the ground, her hair covering her eyes. Looking over at Voldemort he didn't even let a second pass, the anger boiling inside him, this was his chance and he wasn't going to let it slip. He grabbed his wand from the dirt floor and aimed it at close range.

**"AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

A loud roaring sound, a flash of light and all was quiet.


	16. Chapter 16

(All is J.K except Lemercier.)

16. The Last Traitor

The months after Voldemort's fall was filled with bitter happiness and mourning, it was a time where everyone could properly mourn for those that died during the five year war. It was dictated by Harry Potter that the south side of Hogwarts across from the grave of the Late Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, a memorial be resurrected. The plan passed through the ministry without a hitch and the 10 foot long white marble wall was placed on the remains of the Late Gamekeeper Hagrid's hut, near the forest but still acessible to those who wish to pay a vigil from the wall to Dumbledore's grave or vise versa. The wall was curved like a cresent moon, and names in Alpabitcal order were engraved in small print upon the surface, due to space dates of birth and death were not given, but everyone knew the time period that most of them died in. A flame was also resurrected placed in the middle of the limestone wallway, an enteral flame burning forever in memory for those alive, dead, and a reminder for those who will grow and listen to the stories of their heroism.

Hogwarts also opened the following year, throwing it's doors open to the children, a new array of professors, and also a new headmaster. It was september and everyone had arrived by boat, all of them ready to be placed in a house, and all of them ready to be taught and learn. Hogsmeade to had underwent a reconstruction, more inns were errected, the dirt road from Hogsmeade and Hogwarts worned, and business booming. The loud chatter of children and laughter filled the great hall, and most of the teachers grinning away, that the thought of Hogwarts ever opening was never going to happen. Headmistress Minerva Magongall stood up from her seat and clapped her hands for silence, the hall quieted, only the sounds of goblets and utinsels were heard.

"Newly made students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I welcome you... I welcome you with open arms and with love, especially to those who had lost someone dear to them whether from the light side or the dark side, you are welcomed." As she spoke, the Slytherin students looked rather speechless and only stared at their food before them. " Hogwarts was built between a set of four friends, and it will grow and the walls will still stand when the friendship of those around blossom, and that unhealthy house rivialy will not get the better of us. I am aware that we are just coming out from what was like enternal darkness, and that emotions are still raw, but as students of Hogwarts you are the next generation. You are our hopes and our dreams, you are what will be and you must take that and cherish it. The names upon that wall which stands but a little ways from here, is a sign of what people uknown to you, have died trying to do one thing. That is to give you life, that you were their hopes and dreams of better days, of better years, of better people."

The late setting sun aimmed it's last rays of light upon the wall, highlighting certain names: Rebeus Hagrid, Emneline Vance, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Sirius Black, Seamus and Lavender Brown Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Terry Boot, Filius Flitwick, Cedric Diggory and Amos Diggory. A long shadow slowly crossed over them, another smaller one followed.

"We will teach you the values of life and of accomplishments that come with your understandment of your studies. We will show you that life is not only this and that, but an array of this and an array of that. Without furthur ado I would like to say one last time: Welcome to your second home, from all your professors to you." The applaueed from both the professors and the children were loud and thunderous, the noise for the speech and for those names upon the wall, it made no difference, it was the same in all. Headmistress Monagoll sat back down at her seat, clapping her hands again and dessert appeared.

Harry, a pregnant Ginny, and Gregory stood in front of Dumbledore's tomb, flowers piled high going around tomb. Visiting the wall and the tomb would be a tradition for the Potter's. It didn't bother Gregory he loved going to Hogwarts, and couldn't wait to become of age and go to school, he glanced up at the castle blaring with light as if to battle the coming night sky. Ginny placed the single white tulip on the face of the tomb and stepped back, feeling her husband's presense by her side. They stood there a little longer till Ginny sighed and glanced up at her husband, who still was staring at the tomb.

"I'll take Gregory with me-"

"No. You go on ahead, I want Gregory to see this." Ginny didn't say another word, but let out another sigh, she knew that Harry had wanted to do this for a long time. Gregory should know, but he was only four years old he had his whole life to know it. Shaking her head she gave her husband a quick kiss and her little boy telling him to stay behind with his father, then proceed to walk back to the Hogwarts Enterance, holding her stomach as she walked back. Gregory watched his mother a little confused, he always left with her while Daddy stayed behind. Walking a little ways to his father he snaked his little hand into his and looked up expectantly at him. Harry stared harder at the tomb, then down at his son.

"Gregory I want to show you something, you don't mind staying out at night a little longer?" Gregory shook his head, his black hair waving in the air. "Good." They both made their way to the enterance too, Ginny long gone and the lights at the enterance alight with magic. Reaching an area where they could apparate, Harry disappered with his son, then reappearing at a very fimiliar place. Gregory's blue eyes were wide with wonder and excitment, he rarely got to go anywhere, and if he did it was usually to Diagon Alley with Mummy. They were on what looked like an island filled with lush greens, white sandy beaches, and rocky edges, like the pictures of the get away prizes in the Daily Prophet. Win a trip to the Midditerrian! It would blink vivid colors, the pictures were always something that Gregory liked to stare at.

"Where are we papa?" He asked innocently, running his hands through the sand, then glancing up at his father to find only space. Panic filled his little head and heart as he turned around to see if his papa was only standing behind him, he wasn't. The island was really dark, and he was frighten at what laid behind the trees, as they swayed back and forth. "papa where are you?" He called out, his little voice couldn't match against the waves. "PAPA?" He was close to tears now.

"Greg." Gregory turned around again to find his father further down the beach on what looked like a patch to a cliff. Moving as quickly as his little legs could muster, he wiped his tears so that his daddy couldn't see that he was crying. Harry stood there for sometime then made his way up the slightly worn path, the night had fully claimed the sky. Gregory had finally caught up with his father, he watched as Harry lifted his wand and whispered the spell lumos, a blue light appeared from the end of his wand. It wasn't long till the path ended and they were standing in a small enclosed area, and what looked like another tomb, similiar to Dumbledore's, except it was black, sat in the middle of it.

Gregory filled with curiousity walked closer to it, the tomb wasn't as large nor was it as beautifully made as Dumbledore's, but Gregory knew how a tomb looked like, this one was just simple. He kneeled down before it, a pile of dead flowers laid before it, covering the name, reaching out he pushed it aside.

_Cassandra Lemercier_

_1978-2003_

_May you find peace_

He ran his small index finger through every word, he couldn't read just yet but he knew it was someone's name. Just finished going around the tomb he lit the poles with his wand, so that there was some light for them as they stayed on the darken island. Taking his place beside his son, he conjured a bouqet of white tulips and laid them by the name. "Who is this person papa?"

"A friend of mine, she was the one that helped you into this world."

"Why is she buried here?"

"This was her island Gregory, it was her home, just like how we have a home in Godric's hollow." Gregory finished tracing the letters, noticed a small etching on the bottom close to the ground so that the grass could cover it from view. He parted the grass and narrowed his eyes. It was the side of a death eater, if a death eater was buried, they were to have a sign of a death eater sketched into their tombstone, Gregory always noticed that they never got any flowers, their graves left unattended so that moss cover their names and they lay forgotten to the world.

"How could she be your friend? She was a death eater."

"Yes she was, she was even part of the inner circle. But it doesn't mean that I stopped believing that there was some good in her. She died betraying everything that she believed in, betraying her ansectors, and her master." Harry reached over and touched the cold stone, his fingers spread across it, as he stared into space. Gregory too slowly reached over and laid his hand on top of his father's.

"Papa..." sighing he took his hand away with his son's, getting up he pulled his son with him so that he was carrying him. The flames that gave them light swayed dangerously from the wind. He felt Gregory's arms snake around his neck, and his face buried into his shoulder.

"She died for those that hated her, she died for something that she barely had faith in, she died for countless lives... She was a traitor Gregory... She was the last traitor..."

Fin


	17. Timeline

TimeLine:

June 1997- Harry goes to the Dursleys. Attends Bill and Fluer's wedding.

Late June 1997- Harry disappears with Cassandra

Janurary 1998 - Helga's cup

May 2000- Rowena's comb

October 2000- Harry comes back.

April 2001- Battle which the light side won

June 2001- Battle and the birth of Gregory Sirus Potter

August 2001- Cassandra meets with Harry

October 2001- Skull Horcrux and also Nott's punishment and the destruction of the Horcrux.

Feburary 2002- Village attacked by Werewolves, both Seamus and Lavender Finnigan were found dead

June 2003- Meeting with Minister.

November 2003- Meeting with Cassandra

December 2003- The Last Battle and the fall of Lord Voldemort and the death of Cassandra Lemercier

May 2004- Resurrection of the Wall of Remembrace

September 2005- Hogwarts Opens

A/N: To help, as not to confuse you. Thank you for reading and sticking by this story. Thanks.


End file.
